SEVEN D E V I L S
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, un hombre exitoso y destacado en su profesión, oculta un oscuro secreto; una débil tentación. ¿ Podrá Orihime Inoue -su mejor amiga y confidente- descubrir aquel lóbrego misterio? ¿Aun cuando teme a ser parte de sus inquebrantables reglas? / YES! I'M BACK! BITCHES! XD! Fic por concurso y peticion! Muy pronto a rating M! Enjoy IT!
1. ASTAROTH

**Olis queridos lectores! **

**Aca estoy con este nuevo y corto fic ^^ Es especial ya que es para el concurso que se lleva en la pagina Ichihime de Facebook wuhooo! Tambien seria una peticion por parte de Adriana A. Benavides espero que te guste :D! **

**ACLARACIONES: Bueno son 7 demonios asi que son 7 capitulos de 7 paginas cada uno XD! (Si pueden llamarme LOCA!) Este primero es rating T pues seria el intro, pero dejo requete ACLARADO que talvez desde el siguiente capitulo subira a rating M! Asi que estan advertidos. Y si son fans de "Addicted to you" (otro fic mio XD) Pues preparense por que este esta mas loco que aquel asi que... XD! ojala y les guste :D! **

***Como son cortos los capitulos espero subir uno por dia, asi que tambien dependera de sus REVIEWS! Si no ni al caso mi esfuerzo y desvelada u_u **

**N/A: Tite-sama porfavor, estoy enamorada de la historia de Isshin & Masaki , enserio que lo estoy. PERO PORFAVOR! HAZ QUE SALGA HIME Y QUE PATEE TRASEROS JUNTO A GRIMMJOW! XD! a y los personajes son tuyos, historia mia... y esta vez la inspiracion vino de una pelicula por lo que lo de las reglas no es mio, lo demas si :D! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**SEVEN DEVILS**

**CAP. 1: ASTAROTH**

**[La unión de dos cuerpos… es algo tan sagrado; que te hace apreciar el universo entero]**

_«No puedo evitar reírme cada vez que me acuerdo de eso. »_

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse por sobre los enormes edificios, colándose por las cortinas de la gran ventana corrediza del departamento. Cálido, con su tacto por sobre el suelo, pasando por la sala, alumbrando la habitación llego cuan sombra escurridiza posándose sobre la cama de suaves sabanas. Haciendo que ciertos ojos marrones –chocolates ante el sol- parpadearan varias veces, con la mano sobre su rostro intentando evadir la cálida bienvenida del sol a un nuevo día, se retorció un poco sobre la cama para después alargar el brazo hacia el buro de madera que tenía a escasos centímetros a su lado. Palpando con la mano la suave textura de la madera lisa, hasta encontrar con el objeto que estaba buscando: un hermoso rolex daytona.

Cogió el reloj entre sus manos y lo observo, aún seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa al admirarlo ¿Y cómo no? Si la baratija tenía un valor mayor al de su porsche 911, lo cuidaba más que a su vida, debía admitir. No debió perder el control ese día, y tampoco es que le gustara que lo llamaran comprador compulsivo, pero ¡por el amor a los rolex! Era una convención, una que se hacía cada ¿Qué? ¡Nunca! Es más, las intenciones de hacer presencia en esa convención las tenía por los suelos ya que el trabajo se le estaba haciendo nefasto en ese momento. Pero al notar el doble interés de su buen amigo Abarai, quien sin más le dijo que; no solo se expondrán los clásicos, si no que se llevara a la venta solo dos ejemplares de la cadena más esperada del año, y que su legado seguirá con el pasar de los años a un grado que el costo de aquella "baratija" valdría mucho más por ser coleccionable. Pero para alguien como él; eso era lo de menos. La razón que le llamo más la atención fue el inhundible comentario que le propicio su amigo y socio:_ "Es algo que solo una persona única pudiera tener, no me malinterpretes pero; esto fue hecho para ti"_ y tenía razón. Kurosaki Ichigo era único en su especie.

Aunque debería olvidar lo que le definía en ese momento, seamos sinceros: la cosa no era más que un reloj. Sin más y con una mueca en el rostro decidió darle un uso útil por lo que el resultado no fue más que una verdadera sorpresa. 7:14 a.m. ¡Mierda! Tocar fondo era una cosa, el problema está en la profundidad y esta vez no hallaba ni el fondo ni estaba seguro de que tan profundo estaba el hoyo que el mismo había cavado. Lo único que le podía propiciar su mente era la palabra: ¡Tarde!

_« ¡Ella va a matarme! ¡Estoy seguro! »_

Desesperado, arranco las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo encontrándose con algo que; en si no lo veía venir, pero del cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Un cuerpo, uno femenino si se podía ser más claro. El problema no era el cuerpo, si no de quien era ese cuerpo.

_« ¿Quién es ella? »_

Sin prestarle atención, ni con intenciones de hacer más enfático el tema –pues el rostro de la joven se hallaba escondido entre las almohadas- camino sigilosamente a buscar sus vaqueros que de pura casualidad se hallaban al pie de la puerta. La camisa de manga larga color vino adornaba el sillón de cuero que se encontraba en la habitación, a un lado del enorme florero de tulipanes artificiales. Ahora lo ultimo los zapatos, Oh eso era un cruel dilema, claro que sabía diferenciar zapatos de un gran número de calzado con unos altos tacones de un color que no sabía ni el nombre ni su existencia, es solo que el calzado que tenía aquella mujer desconocida era tanto que no sabía si seguir buscando, o irse descalzo. Aunque gracias a su insistencia echo un último ojo bajo la cama encontrándolos. El saco de seguro se hallaba por la entrada del departamento, solo hacía falta la corbata pero… digamos que; corbatas tiene de sobra, además no era una de sus favoritas así que… no la echaría de menos. Iba llegando a la puerta cuando una voz aguda –y cansada- lo detuvo:

-¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?- pronuncio sonriente. Espera un momento, quieto. Ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de la fémina, ¿Y le pregunta sobre la próxima noche? ¡Debe ser una broma!

-Lo siento. No lo hago dos veces seguidas- la sonrisa burlona se desvaneció de aquel rostro angelical,_ « Una modelo, debe ser una modelo… »_ pensaba analizando la situación. Con mirada distante seguía todos los movimientos de aquella mujer de la cual no recuerda ni el nombre.

-¿No es eso lo que hicimos anoche?- rió _ « Si definitivamente una modelo, una muy descarada »_

-No, eso fue otra cosa- aclaro, cortante – Dos veces seguidas… significa dos noches seguidas, y no hago eso- No debía recordarle aquello, después de todo de seguro que se hallaba ebrio. La mujer reía ante la mirada atónita del joven, con cautela gateo hasta la cabecera de la cama desatando la corbata que él ya había dado por perdida. _« Así que allí estaba »_

-No ibas a irte sin esto ¿o sí?-

-Puedes quedártela, parece que tú le diste un mejor uso- una carcajada aguda estallo por toda la habitación.

-Gracioso, muy gracioso- dijo pasándola por el cuello masculino, haciendo que se ajustara tal cual la había visto la noche anterior -¿No puedes romper una de tus estúpidas reglas?-

-No-

-¿Por mí?-

-No, nunca rompo las reglas- frio, distante, una figura imponente seguro si, pero algo como ¿cálido? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Él? Nunca. Todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, al igual que el de muchas otras… -Tengo una regla sobre eso- camino hacia la puerta cogiendo el saco que mágicamente se hallaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Debía dejar la bebida pronto.

-¿Nos vemos la semana entrante?-

-Tal vez- pronuncio cortante cerrando la puerta. _« Si es que me acuerdo de tu nombre, si, tal vez si »_

Cosas como esas le pasaban muy seguido, esta fue una de esas situaciones donde pudo manejarlas con cautela, en otras… digamos que todas las mujeres son diferentes, y la sensibilidad era dueña de muchas de ellas. Él era ese tipo de hombres que se conocían bastante bien, de esos que tienen la confianza personal hasta más allá de los cielos. Y si, sabía que era apuesto, y que era un hombre atractivo para las mujeres ahora a eso agréguenle el hecho de que poseía un auto que llamaba la atención de muchas miradas, el porte de un don juan y que era dueño de la empresa más famosa en producción de vinos, hacía de él un hombre irresistible. Pero esa solo era su fachada, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que ha estado son solo cosas de una sola noche. Y las pocas que han tenido la suerte de estar con él en una relación seria, terminan por cansarse.

¿Pero que más podía desear? El tampoco ansiaba una relación más formal con alguien, y además no se sorprendía del resultado. Su actitud distante y fría, les atraía. Pero una vez que lo conocen más allá de lo que deberían acaban por cavar su propia tumba, y es que por más que lo intentes no puedes derretir un tempano de hielo con un simple calor, patético.

Pero no había problema, porque él se sentía bien con eso.

Estaciono el auto en el primer Starbucks que se le cruzo por su camino. Hizo su pedido con la joven cajera que parecía que se le aventaría en cualquier momento. En realidad pidió más de un café, el suyo un "grande" colado; el otro descafeinado triple con caramelo, agitado sin espuma, con crema batida y caramelo extra. Con tan solo el 70% del vaso lleno. Pobre chica, eso es lo que pensaba Kurosaki de la joven que atendía, tener que escribir aquello o se le olvidaría seguro. Y eso le haría perder un poco de su preciado tiempo. Si era mejor, que lo escriba.

Pago la cuenta y se fue hacia el segundo mostrador donde recibiría ambos café. Encontrándose con una chica de estatura media, bronceada, ojos color cielo, quien ciertamente no le quito la vista desde que había entrado al café. Con mirada divertida y la sonrisa más obvia del mundo dijo:

-Creo que agarre el tuyo por accidente- y sí. Prácticamente lo había agarrado frente a sus narices, por supuesto que no fue un accidente. Mujer inteligente tenía que ser –Perdón-

-Está bien. Gracias- corto, tomando el café entre sus manos. Si fuera una de esas mujeres sensibles, y supiera que ese café no es ciertamente para él. Estaría frito. Pero como no sabía si era una de esas, y mucho menos la conocía, le dio la mínima importancia, puesto que tampoco le importaba.

-Adiós- escucho a lo lejos.

Subió al auto con precaución y observo el collar del café que no era para él. Un número, un nombre y un corto "llámame" escrito con corazones dibujados.

-"Mónica"- leyó con una sonrisa dibujada entre sus labios –Si, una mujer inteligente-

Casi como el sonido quiso viajar sobre su deportivo, llegando a un gran edificio de construcción antigua pero que aun así combinaba a la perfección con lo contemporáneo. Era uno de esos lugares en donde te sentías en el viejo mundo, con toques europeos desde la entrada hasta la puerta trasera, se hallaba exactamente a la mitad de la quinta avenida. Y era una escuela-museo que fomentaba el arte. Encima de la entrada se hallaba un enorme anuncio donde decía: _"Revive lo antiguo, la belleza y el conocimiento de nuestro pasado; Galería Romana_"

El lugar estaba infestado de gente, llenando galerías y otros salones como la exposición de esculturas, y la fotografía del cuerpo humano. Otros solo pasaban para admirar el edificio, un grupo de jóvenes fotografiaban el techo, que estaba ilustrado por pinturas que de seguro te sacarían una que otra lagrima. Pero ese no era el caso, ni su destino. Él iba hacia el departamento de Galería Romana. Cruzo por dos galerías antes de dar con la suya, en donde encontró a un hombre de tez arena inundado en la pintura que estaba retocando, con la mirada cristalina. Ichigo decidió saludar, tiene entendido que los artistas pueden ser muy rencorosos hoy en día.

-Buenos días- no esperaba respuesta alguna, el tipo parecía estar a punto de llorar por aquella pintura, pero la obtuvo. Sin más se dirigió a la persona que había estado buscando y de quien, cuyo café especifico era dueño –Buenos días Hime, café. Como te gusta- la mujer no giro, dio una última pasada con su pincel especial de punta fina, con el color marrón sobre el lienzo. Después de medio segundo de espera, suspiro y giro con la sonrisa más brillante del mundo para recibirlo.

-Justo a tiempo. Estaba acabando con estas magnificas piernas- hablo refiriéndose al romano que se hallaba trazado sobre el grueso lienzo. Ichigo giro hacia la pintura y luego a ella de vuelta con una ceja levantada, dubitativo.

-¿Es que aún no te enseño las mías?- la chica rio, y más al percatarse de que el señor Gnigs giro con un rostro totalmente perturbado.

-Sí, y son demasiado buenas para mi pintura-

-Te dije que podía ser tu modelo…-

-Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera la guerra reflejada, no solo en la mirada, también en el cuerpo. Cada proporción es diferente, Ichigo tu deberías saberlo- atino a lo que el pelinaranja solo se alzó de hombros.

-No es que me gustara mucho la historia de todos modos…- prosiguió con un sorbo de café, Orihime sonrió.

-Estoy contigo en cinco- sin más dejo el pincel, y se desato el delantal cubierto de colores por la pintura.

-Que sea en tres- aclaro, con la mirada seria sobre la grisácea, Orihime no sabía cómo tomar aquel comentario, debía dejarlo pasar como cualquier tonta aclaración o debía acatarlo a la perfección como una: orden. Ichigo entendió la confusión en los ojos ajenos por lo que decidió deletrear para ella un: -Te necesito…- y sabía que le había entendido. Sus ojos sorprendidos le decían que sí, pues ella era muy buena en eso.

* * *

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Orihime ya estaba afuera, caminando a su lado tendida del brazo ajeno.

-¿Cuál regla era?- cuestiono risueña ante la cara frustrante del mayor. Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días. Él, no importa el lugar donde se encontrara, siempre tenía que llegar al trabajo de Orihime con un café –que ciertamente era el café más específico que había pedido en toda su vida- y Ella, siempre tenía que estar ahí. Nunca se habían saltado esa costumbre, que Orihime ya la creía como una regla, al menos para él.

-Dos veces seguidas- contesto sin ánimos.

-¿No es la misma que solo una vez a la semana?- Ichigo giro el rostro hacia otro lado, ella se estaba divirtiendo.

-Esa es de lunes a viernes-

-Oh, ya veo- exclamo –Con esa puedes salir el domingo y el lunes sin romperla-

-Exactamente- contesto con una sonrisa. Inoue devolvió la sonrisa, después observo hacia adelante pensando… negó dos veces con la cabeza y borro la sonrisa de su bello rostro.

-Claro…- respondió mas para ella que para él. Pero era tanta la cercanía que por supuesto que fue oída.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono, deteniendo su paso a un costado del lago. Como costumbre caminaban bajo la fresca brisa de central park. La ojigris se limitó a negar con la cabeza -¿En serio Hime?- asintió.

-Sí, enserio- agrego de nuevo por si no le había quedado bien claro -¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- cuestiono retomando el ritmo de la andada.

-La herí pero al menos-

-Fuiste sincero ¿no?- interrumpió.

-¿Qué? Lo fui. Lo soy, siempre- añadió un tanto sobresaltado. Por alguna razón Orihime estaba… como decirlo ¿Diferente?

-Sé que lo eres- acentuó mirándolo de reojo –Pero me impresiona como lo usas como escudo- Kurosaki sintió la mirada y al girar para verla, Orihime la… aparto.

-Quizás debería decir lo que sea para seducirlas…- la joven rio.

-No. No lo hagas, es asqueroso- sincero riendo.

-Solo coquetee contigo una vez- recordó en aquella ocasión.

-¡Sí! ¡En mi primer galería!- ahora fue el turno para Kurosaki de reír.

-¡Aun recuerdo como te temblaban las piernas!- balbuceo entre risas -¿Cómo no coquetear contigo cuando te veías tan hermosa en ese vestido azul? Además la mayoría de los espectadores eran hombres, y estoy seguro que no fueron solo para apreciar tus pinturas-

-Debiste dejarme para conocer al menos a uno de ellos- comento con un puchero de lo más fingido haciéndolo sonreír.

-No. Ni loco, ni drogado dejaría que te alejaran de mi lado- comento rascándose la cabeza –Soy un chico afortunado, no quisiera que se fuera mi amuleto de la suerte-

-No soy un objeto Ichigo-

-Lo sé- dijo alzándose de hombros –Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que eres de mi propiedad- Oh no… lo había hecho de nuevo, uno de sus defectos: pensar en voz alta.

-Un hombre posesivo. Sabes que me aterran ¿verdad?- Kurosaki asintió mirando hacia otra dirección –Debiste guardártelo-

-Lo siento-

-Regresando a lo anterior…- llamo con la total intención de cambiar el tema –Tu no necesitas mentir para acostarte con alguien- dijo enseñando el collar de café donde se hallaba escrito el nombre de una tal "Mónica" con su número.

-No lo quiero perder, ¿Me lo das?- sin pedir permiso saco el collar de entre sus dedos y lo guardo en algún bolsillo – Hay otra regla de las 24 horas, no puedo llamarla en 24 horas o pareceré desesperado- Orihime hizo un ademan con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡Increíble! ¡Él era increíble! ¡Y que conste, que hacía uso del sarcasmo!

Sin más dio media vuelta para regresar por donde una vez anduvieron, siendo perseguida por él quien desesperado se hallaba del todo confuso con el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Y si, él podía ser increíble… increíblemente estúpido. _«Pero no debo dejar que se dé cuenta, porque no quiero ser parte de sus reglas»_

_«Si, mi nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿A que me dedico? A la producción de vino. ¿Qué me gusta? El alcohol y el sexo. Y tengo cuatro reglas para ello…_

_La primera: Nunca acostarse con la misma chica dos noches seguidas._

_La segunda: De lunes a viernes, solo una vez a la semana._

_La tercera: Si consigo un número, no puedo llamarla en 24 horas._

_La cuarta: Nunca romper las reglas._

_Soy un hombre imponente que le gusta que las personas acaten mis reglas a la perfección. Solo hay una persona, una mujer. A quien nunca le impondría una regla. Mi querida incondicional amiga, Orihime Inoue. Ella sabe todo de mí, sabe sobre mis reglas y sobre mi estilo de vida: No más relaciones serias._

_Pero hay algo que ella aún no sabe… algo que nunca he encontrado el momento oportuno para decírselo. Cuando encuentro una chica linda que esté dispuesta a llevar mis reglas al pie de la letra le menciono mis tres prioridades:_

_La tercera: EL trabajo._

_La segunda: La familia._

_La primera y más importante: Orihime Inoue. Ella es mi prioridad número uno »_

* * *

**_¿Y? MERECE REVIEW!? _ ESPERO QUE SI XD! **

**TRANQUILOS SE QUE DIRAN "Y EL ICHIHIME?" PUES BUENO ES SOLO EL INTRO, NO ESPERARAN QUE LES DE EL IH DE UN SOLO JALON, JAJAJA HAY QUE DESARROLAR LA HISTORIA. ICHIGO DEJO A ORHIME EN LA FRIENDZONE xd! POR AHORA! **

**Y SI QUIEREN QUE ESO PASE DEPENDE DE USTEDES Y DE SUS REVIEWS ^^! **

**ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO!**

**MATTA~~NEE ^.^!**


	2. lUCIFER

**Olaaa mis queridos lectores :D! **

**Yo aqui con esta up! Espero que les guste :D y perdon por la tardanza pero ayer tuve un examen y tenia que estudiar y mañana tengo otro :( asi que talvez el sig. capitulo este o para mañana en la media noche o para el viernes, aun no se nada es seguro y menos conmigo XD! Los dejo ire a estudiar! Desenme suerte! **

**Espero que este Ichigo tan sexual no les moleste, pero bueno el tiene una razon por ser asi... pero eso lo descubriran mas adelante! Es un maldito y lo amo! XD**

**En el siguiente UP habra un leeeeve lemmon el hard es para lo mejor XD! asi que aguantense! **

**N/A: personajes de tite, historia mia :)!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Lucifer**

« _Siempre enciendo el aire acondicionado en verano. De vez en cuando uso la calefacción en invierno. Aunque realmente no la necesito, digamos que en estaciones de vientos helados o incluso tormentas de nieve utilizo un método más "natural". Para esos momentos siempre tengo "Mi propio cambiador de temperatura" para modificar yo mismo mi temperatura corporal._»

-¡Al diablo con eso!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Con eso! ¡Con tus prioridades y tus reglas! ¡Lo que sea!- la joven prácticamente se desmoronaba entre sus brazos mientras bajaba del auto –Solo quiero tener sexo contigo… no es que quiera casarme y tener hijos ¿Sabes?- el hombre resoplo por el hombro frustrado, ligeramente alargo su mano indicando el camino para dejarla pasar primero. Si, se acostaría con ella, pero eso no le impedía ser un caballero ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo presente, ya iban por el piso 42, o al menos eso era lo que marcaba el elevador. Mientras más subía, el joven de cabellos –rebeldes- naranjas no podía dejar de meditar. Su estilo de vida lo consideraba libre. No podía pedir más. Tenía un trabajo de lo más estable, una amorosa familia, amigos y compañeros, confidentes, vivía de lo mejor en un penthouse luxury en el centro de la enorme ciudad de NY, maniobraba un porsche 911, podía salir y beber lo que sea, ir y venir con quien sea… aunque en realidad no fuera del todo feliz. Su familia era lo único que lo mantenía fuera de todos esos gustos y tentaciones por las cosas materiales. Tenía a Orihime Inoue. Sí, no podía pedir más… pues tenía a Orihime.

-A todo esto, ¿Quién es Inoue Orihime?- cuestiono, recargada sobre el espejo del ascensor.

-¿No habías dicho algo como "Al diablo con eso"?- rio –Pensé que solo venias por sexo-

-Sí, bueno… solo es: curiosidad- sincero cruzándose de brazos, insinuando su prominente pecho.

-La curiosidad puede aniquilarte-

-Gracias al cielo no soy un gato, así que dime- ánimo para que hablara un poco, digo el hombre iba a montarla en unos minutos, al menos debería tratar de conversar –Vamos, no volverás a verme después de esta noche... a menos a que pidas lo contrario- insinuó, burlona.

-No te creas con tanta suerte- la joven que poseía unos ojos castaños –casi miel- se limitó a fruncir el ceño –Orihime es… mi mejor amiga-

-Parece que alguien está mintiendo…- atino con una voz de lo más irritante. Como si le exigieras canturreando en la cara a alguien con ese tipo de voz chillona un: "A mí no me engañas"

-¿Por qué mentiría?- piso 46…

-Uno: porque conozco a los hombres, dos: Ichigo, conozco tu caso; y créeme, no eres el primero que sufre de esto, y finalmente tres: el tono que usas cuando pronuncias su nombre… ¡Dios! Deberías oírte… ¡¿Qué te hicieron, hombre?!-

-Comprendo. Pero si insinúas que estoy enamorado de ella… estas equivocada-

-Aquí el único equivocado eres t-

-Basta de charla-

_«Hago esto cada… no tengo idea. A veces se presenta como necesidad, soy hombre después de todo. Otras veces, es porque se da la ocasión. Aunque debo ser sincero: me gusta el sexo. Creo que mis deseos sexuales son más fuertes que los de la mayoría de los hombres. Así que siempre que se da esa "ocasión" uso precaución; y ya que estamos sincerándonos, debo confesar que nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales sin preservativo. "Ellas" siempre decían algo como: "Esta bien… tendremos cuidado" "Puedes hacerlo si quieres, sé que me cuidaras…" sin embargo, yo siempre me negaba._»

-Ichigo… ¿Te gusta?-

-Sí, está bien-

«_No, no lo estaba. Por alguna razón… últimamente me estoy aburriendo. Usar el sexo como ceremonia para dormir ya es aburrido. Antes me saciaba hasta el cansancio… lo hacía por gusto… ahora se siente como si fuera rutina; y eso es aburrido. Me gusta mucho esto, pero aun así, me empieza a molestar. –Tan solo hazme sentir mejor-_ »

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- corto seco y de lo más frio posible. ¿Qué es lo que las mujeres veían en el? ¡El tipo no era más que un vil bastardo!

-…-

« _¿Cuántas veces han sido ya? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé. Mientras hago esto… lo único que puede acatar mi mente es desear el hecho de que este cuerpo fuera otro, de que por arte de magia sus ojos castaños cambiaran a unos grises brillantes como estrellas en pleno cielo nocturno. El deseo efímero de que esta persona fuera otra… me carcome. No quiero a cualquiera. La quiero a ella. Pero ella… no me pertenece._ »

-¿Ichigo?- se había olvidado… que hoy era uno…

…de esos días.

-¿Ichigo estas en la- sin palabras… con la sorpresa sobre su cara «_El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte… mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme_» -¡Wow! ¡Y-Yo lo siento!- gracias al cielo, la situación era de lo más liviana. Gracias a dios solo los encontró besándose, acostados sobre el sillón [_Como maldecía su vida en esos momentos_]

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ella?- cuestiono la mujer de ojos castaños, el hombre que justo antes se hallaba sobre sus labios había desaparecido mágicamente de su lado.

-…Orihime…- trago duro, si el hombre nunca supo lo que era sentirse morir; bueno podía presumir que ahora si conocía ese amargo sentimiento.

-Oh… así que ella es Orihime- burlona camino hasta posarse a un lado de Ichigo reposando su codo sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelinaranja, notando la vaga reacción de Orihime.

-¿Por qué… ella sabe sobre mí?- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, confundida.

-Mmm… así que ella es tu priorid-

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez y te largas?- interrumpió quitando su hombro para que no pudiera recargarse sobre él, con la mirada fulminante –casi asesina- ahuyentándola con un miedo que no paso por alto la joven de ojos grises.

-¡Bien!- exclamo con tal enojo que casi olvidaba su bolso y de usar algo que le cubriera el torso -¡Con permiso!- grito furiosa pasando de largo a Orihime dejando el apartamento en un silencio tan incómodo, que la ojigris empezaba a arrepentirse por haber llegado de esa manera.

-Sé que quieres una explicación per-

-Te olvidaste- corto, casi indiferente; por lo que preocupo un tanto a Ichigo.

-Sí, lo olvide- finalizo, no necesitaba mentir, ella lo descubriría de un modo u otro.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- haciendo ademanes con sus manos giro sobre su eje y camino con intenciones de tomar el ascensor –Deberías de ir por ella, se fue muy furiosa- presiono el botón; esperando.

-Hime ¿Al menos podemos hablarlo?- intento sin conseguir mucho, el ascensor había llegado y ella ya lo había tomado

-No- aclaro, cerrando las puertas sobre sus narices.

-¡Mierda!-

Sin perder tiempo bajo por las extensas escaleras, tropezándose varias veces. No iba a dejar que se vaya así nada más, con esa idea errónea rodeándole en la cabeza. Tenía que explicar… pero espera, ¿Por qué explicar? Ella no era su novia, ni mucho menos su amante. ¡Era su mejor amiga!

-¡Orihime!- llamo corriendo detrás de ella por todo el lobby, la joven no pudo más que sonrojarse pues su supuesto amigo estaba vestido tan solo con boxer's.

-¡No vengas corriendo hacia mi tan solo en boxer's!- grito avergonzada pues toda la gente que se hallaba tranquila en el lobby los observaba curiosos.

-¡Entonces escúchame y no salgas como una esposa que acaba de sorprender a su marido con otra!- exclamo entre el cuchicheo de la gente, que hablaba entre susurros. Casi como una novela barata. Orihime se sonrojo, ella nunca había llamado la atención de la gente; y mucho menos actuaba como una esposa celosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para empezar yo no fui la que olvido lo que íbamos a hacer hoy!- eufórica salió del lobby seguida por Ichigo, quien llamaba la atención de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí cerca; pues se hallaban en plena avenida. Orihime se dio cuenta de ello y mascullo un ligero rugido de ira -¡¿Qué es lo que ven?! ¡Si lo quieren ahí esta! ¡Vengan por él! ¡Así me ayudarían a quitármelo de encima!- grito dirigiéndose hacia la bola de mujeres que se hallaba a un costado de ellos.

-¡Esta bien es mi culpa!- calmo el ojimarron tomándola por los hombros, claramente su amiga no se hallaba bien; algo había pasado –Orihime ¿Qué sucede? Es casi como si tu… ¿Estas celosa?- pronuncio, burlón.

-¡¿Qué?!- atino sonrojándose de sobremanera, primero que nada porque se estaba burlando de ella frente su cara y segunda porque tal vez sea cierto -¡No! ¡¿Cómo podría?!-

-¡Me tienes como mejor amigo! ¡Sería algo muy natural que estuvieras celosa!- sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a veces esa actitud de él la sacaba de quicio.

-¡¿Hasta qué punto llegara tu ego?!- herida dejo de forcejear contra él, se había rendido. Él había ganado una vez más… -Suéltame… quiero irme- no obtuvo respuesta.

Tan solo sintió como unas fuertes manos la sujetaban de la cintura para después alzarla por los aires para reposar su cuerpo completo sobre su amplio hombro. Él la había cargado, más bien obligado a cargarla. Con lentitud regreso al lobby en donde aumentaron los comentarios y los susurros de sorpresa, ignorando todo aquel escándalo Ichigo tomaba ambas piernas de Orihime con sus manos para evitar que pataleara y le propiciara tremendo golpe que tal vez lo deje inconsciente.

-Giriko el ascensor- ordeno puesto que tenía las manos bien ocupadas.

-¿Último piso verdad?-

-Si-

* * *

Llegando al apartamento, ignorando aquel sillón en donde se hallaba hace unos momentos atrás la llevo por las escaleras caminando hacia su habitación. Orihime quien se había resignado a ser llevada de esa manera se percató del lugar a donde se dirigían, su corazón pálpito como loco precipitadamente, ella no debía estar ahí. Ichigo había bajado la guardia, así que aprovecho eso. Pataleo como cualquier niña reñida hasta dar con el estómago del mayor haciendo que la dejara libre.

-Pudiste ser más delicada- se quejó con las manos sobre la zona dañada -¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?-

-Estoy bien, no estoy celosa, te perdono… ahora déjame ir- Ichigo rio.

-Hablas como si estuvieras raptada o algo así- aclaro con las manos cruzadas sobre su perfecto pecho –Hime, enserio ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bien, vine para hablar- suspiro –Chris me mando otra carta- el semblante del ojimarron cambio a una más… distante. Ese nombre le disgustaba.

-¿Qué decía? ¿Qué te vayas a Canadá y te cases con él?- inquirió sombrío, hiriéndola. Inoue no contesto, ya estaba demasiado afectada -¿Podemos hablar de esto en la habitación?-

-No quiero entrar ahí- Ichigo no comprendía, ¿Por qué no? No iban a follar de eso estaba seguro… y por alguna razón los grises de Orihime se hallaban tristes… Oh, ya comprendía todo. Frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo un tanto brusco, regreso por el pasillo dirigiéndose a otra habitación un tanto más alejada que las demás.

-¡No Ichigo! ¡Espera! – intento forcejear, y soltar su mano. Liberarse para poder salir por donde había entrado. Pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era demasiada… no podía contra aquella brutal determinación.

Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación encendiendo la luz, se encontraron con un cuarto de color blanco, sin adornos, ni sillones, tan solo una seca cama en el centro; ni siquiera contaba con algún ropero.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono confundida.

-Hime, jamás me he acostado con alguna mujer en mi habitación. En este cuarto follo con quien quiera pero nada más…- ¿Por qué sonaba como una tonta excusa? ¿Y qué hay de su voz? ¿Por qué rayos lo decía como si le debiera alguna explicación?

-¿Por qué siempre que hablo contigo tiene que estar la palabra –sexo- en el intermedio?-

-…No lo sé…- sincero –Solo quería que lo supieras…-

-Créeme que esto me reconforta- contesto sarcástica –Aun así no sé de qué te preocupas…- sonrió – Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo… aunque eso me jode- Ichigo sonrió.

-Aún podemos tener nuestra noche de películas… podemos ver una de acción, pedir una pizza y tomar algunas cervezas- recomendó alzándose de hombros.

-Preferiría tequila…-

-Hecho-

* * *

Se pasaron la noche entera viendo Resident Evil, por alguna razón ambos eran amantes de los zombies. Comieron pizza, como había mencionado Ichigo. Y tomaron tequila; al menos Orihime por que Kurosaki prefirió un poco de whisky y algunas cervezas. No pasaron ni dos horas para que ambos estuvieran algo ebrios… aunque más la ojigris.

-¿Hace cuánto que rompiste con Chris? ¿Un año?- cuestiono recargado sobre la extensa cabecera de mármol tallado a mano, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Orihime quien se hallaba recostada sobre sus firmes piernas.

-Diecinueve meses- aclaro para después pronunciar un ligero "hip" prueba de su ebriedad. Kurosaki rio divertido para luego fruncir el ceño, un tanto bipolar.

-¿Los cuentas?-

-No, él sí, estaban escritos en la carta- hablo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo de su barbilla para arriba. Ichigo bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la brillante gris.

-Aha- exclamo no muy contento aprisionando su nariz contra sus dedos, haciendo que se ahogara para después reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Deja de molestar! ¡Estúpido Kurosaki! – Dijo dando vueltas sobre sus piernas –algo muy malo- como cualquier niña pequeña y mimada -¡Ojala y se te caiga el miembro por tanto follar!- grito con sus manos cruzadas y las mejillas infladas.

-¿Estas ebria?- cuestiono serio.

-No estoy ebria- hablo hacia su lado izquierdo, Kurosaki sonrió malicioso.

-Am… Hime estoy del otro lado- risueño la observo, estaba de lo más ebria, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el exceso de alcohol. Orihime rio para después girar hacia el lado contrario repitiendo lo mismo que hace un momento: "No estoy ebria"

-¿Lo extrañas?-

-¿A quién?- pregunto tallando sus ojos.

-A Chris…- la mujer de extensos cabellos naranjas sonrió tierna para después poner una cara de inmensa tristeza dejándolo estupefacto.

-No…- susurro –No lo sé- Kurosaki dejo la cerveza que llevaba tomando desde un rato a un lado. Inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante encorvándose para dejar su rostro a milímetros del de la ojigris, quien ni se inmuto, estaba demasiado ebria para hacerlo.

-No lo hagas… no lo extrañes- hablo con una voz entrecortada por el dolor, no podía hacerlo, lo sabía porque ella de seguro que lo odiaría pero lo necesitaba… porque después de todo él tal vez si la amaba –No lo necesitas… Me tienes a mí- susurro observando el iris color gris.

-Siempre te he tenido a ti- pronuncio con ojos cristalinos, posando sus dedos sobre los carnosos labios ajenos que se hallaban a centímetros… -Pero tú siempre tienes a alguien más…- odiaba el alcohol, porque podía ser demasiado sincero y a veces excesivamente.

-Por qué no puedo tenerte… pero cuando estoy con ellas tu siempre haces presencia y me enloquece pensar en tenerte de esta arrebatadora manera… me excita- palabras sinceras, con toques de sensualidad, y lujuria en la punta de la lengua…

-Entonces hazlo… házmelo – inclinando su rostro hacia un lado, incitando a la bestia –Haz conmigo lo que nunca has hecho con alguien más-

-¿Y qué es eso Orihime?-

-Hacer el amor… hazlo conmigo-

* * *

**Wuhooo Ojala y merezca review ^^ por que para hacer un capitulo despues de un examen que talvez este demasiado dificil (es de quimica) necesitare de sus reviews para subir mi autoestima y tener ganas de ecribir XD!**

**Asi que si, DEJEN REVIEWS :D! **

**MATTE NE~~**


	3. FRIMOST

**Olis queridos lectores!**

**Aqui con esta up! La verdad les agradesco mucho todos sus reviews, lamentablemente no pude actualizar hasta ahora porque toda esta semana fue de examenes, y la verdad no me fue mal pero tampoco bien, tengo que repetir tres ._. lo se eso jode! Pero bueno que se le va hacer, cuando estudias quimica tienes que ponerte las pilas y siendo sincera flojonie mucho este semestre XD! Asi que no me queda mas que estudiar y ojala Dios me ayude a pasar! -Tambien se aceptan REVIEWS para subir la autoestima XD!- **

**Les prometi un PEQUEÑO LIMEEE en este cap, PERO no lo considero de rating M! lo siento pero el HARD LEMOON no se vera hasta el final, este fue mas uno sweet pero esta bonito ^^! LO JURO! no me maten porfavor! **

**No se cuando vendra la siguiente UP! asi que no prometo nada, puede que halla REVIEWS largos e inspiradores que me hagan subirlo mañana o el sabado quien sabe, todo depende de mi estado de animo XD**

**N/A: Bleach es de kubo, quien ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus trolleadeses! -Lo amo pero ya basta- Quiero ver a hime y a grimmi ahora! Los extraño tanto buaaaa! LA HISTORIA ES MIA! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**_FRIMOST_**

-¿Y qué es eso Orihime?-

-Hacer el amor… hazlo conmigo-

Por un momento pensó _"¿Estaría bien? ¿Te sentirías a gusto con eso?"_ él no quería retractarse ni tampoco negarle la petición. Pero si no fuera por esa risa burlona estaba seguro que lo hubiera hecho…

-¿Y te ríes por…?-

-¡No lo sé! Estoy ebria… tú lo dijiste- continuo riendo a lo que Kurosaki fingió una sonrisa para acompañar a la felicidad de su amiga, con una gran mueca.

¡Pero por los cielos e infiernos! ¡Que le den! ¡Hace unos minutos le había pedido que le hiciera el amor y ahora ella reía como si hubiera visto el programa más chistoso de la faz de la tierra!

-Si- contesto alejándose para recargarse de nuevo en la cabecera –Estas ebria-

-Quería contestarle ¿Sabes?- saco de la nada un tema con el cual no estaba del todo familiarizado.

-¿Qué?-

-La carta… a Chris- reafirmo aun dando vueltas, entre las piernas ajenas…

-Ah…- contesto, sin ningún interés. No podía concentrarse, la chica se la pasaba ahí, ebria, dando vueltas entre sus piernas, provocando una tensión en cierta parte de su cuerpo… estaba jodiendolo.

-No digas solo "Ah"- Orihime se volvió a girar para mirarlo desde arriba pues Ichigo tenía la cabeza hacia atrás recargado totalmente sobre la cabecera –Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo –recalco con énfasis -Deberías estar aconsejándome o algo… haz bien tu trabajo- pronuncio con una sonrisa, algo tierna pues por su estado no se sabía a ciencia cierta, sin embargo el joven Kurosaki no la veía lo que causo un pequeño ceño fruncido en su frente.

-Bien, entonces te escuchare- agrego, bajando la cabeza para observarla mientras acariciaba su frente, dándose cuenta del ceño ajeno; relajándolo –Es mi trabajo ¿verdad?-

-Si…- la ojigris lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara algo importante en aquella mirada marrón que la enloquecía ¡Dios! Seguro que si no estuviera ebria ya se hubiera muerto de un sangrado nasal –Quería contestarle y decirle que lo siento… -

-No tienes por qué disculparte, fue tu decisión negarte a ir con él. No puedes arrepentirte- tenía que admitirlo él estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con aquella decisión, pero la chica era insistente sobre el tema; y eso era algo que él había apreciado dejar en el pasado, aún recuerda esa noche en la que se jugó la vida por tratar de evitar alguna muerte no planeada. Claro está, que tuvo que recurrir al alcohol para no asesinar a ese maldito que había osado por tocarla frente a sus narices. Y cierta parte de su corazón se siente arrepentida de no haberlo hecho…

-Ya sé, no me arrepiento. Pero siento como si le debiera algo- y sí, eso sentía. Cuando estaba a lado de ese chico, sentía que toda preocupación se desvanecía con el tiempo. Era un buen hombre y un gran amante, pero nunca sería capaz de convertirse en el hombre que más llegase amar en el mundo; ese lugar ya tenía dueño.

Y el privilegiado que se sentaba en aquel trono y portaba la corona con el rostro en alto sobre su corazón, era el bastardo que llevaba en la frente un cartel invisible de "Mejor amigo" ¡Tch! Como maldecía su suerte, su vida… y el hecho de haberlo conocido. Pero al tiempo en que maldecía también se arrepentía porque sin él; sin Ichigo; su vida sería monótona y aburrida. No tenía otra salida más que aceptar esa estúpida amistad. Y ahí estaba ella, acostada sobre sus piernas observando el brillo más ardiente que jamás había visto en otros ojos, con esa sonrisa traviesa y descarada; con ese rostro angelical que te inducia hasta la más profunda lujuria; así de pasional era Ichigo. Y se sentía maldita por ello… por que no era ella la que disfrutaba de todo lo que él podría brindar. De alguna manera Orihime lo tenía, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… podía manejarlo a su antojo y siempre supo que tenía cierto poder sobre él y de alguna manera era acogedor… pero eso no le llenaba; lo quería todo… pero cada vez que se sentía valiente y con la fuerza suficiente de caminar hacia él con la frente en alto y de la nada tomarlo de lleno, se detenía y pensaba. De pronto sus fantasmas la atormentaban… la inmensa cantidad de "juegos" que él había creado y destruido al mismo tiempo formaban un mar, uno oscuro y muy profundo. Uno que al verla dar el primer paso hacia atrás, se lanza con una total rabia hasta ahogarla en el eterno abismo de ese océano fantasmal…

… y ella odiaba ser hundida, porque temía a la oscuridad. A la oscuridad que el profundo océano de Kurosaki Ichigo le brindaba.

-¿Estás loca? No le debes nada a ese desgraciado… no pienses en ello- en su voz la irritación hacia presencia, y su rostro no mostraba más que la rabia que sentía ¿Por qué aún tenía que pensar en él? -¡Ya supéralo!-

-¡Él no es un desgraciado!- exclamo enojada – ¡Y no soy como tú! ¡Alguien que ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de la mujer con la que estuvo el día anterior!- sus palabras sacaron fuego de los ojos ajenos.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Con recordar el tuyo me basta!- algo hueco creyó sentir caer de su pecho cuando vio su rostro sorpresivo, eso era algo que no esperaba. ¡¿Por qué mierdas no podía simplemente cerrar la boca?! Orihime suspiro, frustrada.

-Solo lo recuerdas porque aquel fue un día muy desorbitado- con tristeza dejo de observar hacia el marrón para mirar hacia un punto muerto.

-Ese no es el caso- contradijo –Pero si, ese fue un día muy desorbitado, aquella fiesta de disfraces-

* * *

Flashback

Un joven caminaba ebrio entre todo el tumulto de gente, pues esa fiesta era una de las más grandes de las cuales él había asistido. Una fiesta en grande dentro de toda la universidad para festejar la tercera victoria consecutiva del equipo de futbol. Con sigilo entro a una facultad buscando cierta puerta que llevaba anotada en un papel, la habitación 15B ese era su destino. Tardo un poco en encontrar aquella dirección pero con algo de esmero y pequeños tropezones por su ebriedad; logro llegar. Alzo la mano para acariciar el marco de la puerta chocando con un objeto metálico. Tomo las llaves sonriendo detrás de la máscara, pues aquella era una fiesta de disfraces. Entro despacio para no llamar la atención, pues aquello debía ser una grata sorpresa.

-Creo que llego la hora de la acción- susurro para sí mientras observaba una silueta recostada sobre la cama, sin embargo no se percató de quien exactamente pues esta se hallaba de espaldas. Con prisa comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas para quedar tan solo en boxer's -Ana soy tu enmascarado, vine a contarte un secretito, ¿Por qué te acostaste tan temprano?- hablo entre susurros alzando las sabanas para meterse junto al cuerpo que descansaba plácidamente –Ana…- susurro de nuevo, tocando el hombro ajeno una y otra vez… sin embargo: ese no era su día de suerte.

La bella durmiente giro para encontrarse con su príncipe azul, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos lo único que pudo cruzar por su mente era que ese hombre era todo excepto un príncipe azul…

-¡AAAAH!- el grito agudo invadió la habitación sin ser escuchado por alguien que estuviera afuera pues la música estaba a lo máximo, mas sin embargo un grito un poco más ronco se le unió. Una joven que no se hallaba más que asustada alargo la mano para tomar lo que era una botella llena de líquido, sin más presiono el botón sobre el joven de misterioso rostro que portaba una extraña mascara que no vio por su total miedo, rociando el líquido de abundante olor sobre los ojos.

-¡No espera! ¡MIERDA MIS OJOS! ¡¿Dónde está Ana?!- cuestiono alarmado mientras se tallaba los ojos debajo de la máscara con vehemencia.

-¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!-

-¡Ella me dejo entrar!... ¡mis ojos!- susurro aun adolorido.

-¿Te dijo que estaría aquí su compañera de cuarto?- cuestiono insinuando su desconfianza.

-¡Dijo que estarías en la biblioteca porque eres una nerd!- aclaro sin medir exactamente las palabras que le había dicho aquella mujer, y ahora la pagaría caro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy una nerd!- exclamo golpeándolo tan fuerte con una almohada que parecía de piedra.

-¡AUCH!- se quejó - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Que fue eso? ¿Pimienta?- pregunto con dolor aun tallando sus ojos llorosos. La joven observo la botella entre sus manos para después pronunciar:

-Eternity... de Calvin Klein-

.

.

.

.

.

-De ahora en adelante me cuidare cuando me meta a la cama- pronuncio con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro mientras se lavaba los ojos abundantemente con agua.

-Eso te caería muy bien ¿no crees?- continuo, sarcástica. El joven la observo de reojo, viéndola bien… la chica que lo había golpeado y maltratado hace un momento estaba de lo más hermosa. ¿Acaso eso es a lo que llamaban destino? Sin embargo, su carácter… no concordaba, para él, la mujer que tenía enfrente era una gran molestia para su gusto. Tal vez por eso le gustaba molestarla de alguna manera…

-A ti te caería muy bien dejar ese molesto carácter- agrego sonriente, a lo que la joven atino a observarlo con un ligero ceño sobre su frente.

-Se todo sobre ti- llamó, el joven de revoltosos cabellos naranjas la miro curioso -Vi tu discurso... y sé que ya casi te gradúas; y también que seduces a las de primero y has dormido con la mitad de mi piso...- el chico enarqueo una ceja.

-La mitad del piso son mujeres...- corrigió, pero al segundo se maldijo mentalmente.

-Como sea- siguió algo irritada, sabía que el hombre tenía ego pero no uno tan alto… -Según, una vez conociste a Ray lo cual sospecho; es una mentira-

-No es cierto, firmo mi cd, está arriba en mi cuarto ¿Quieres ir?- la joven de profundos ojos grises se le quedo observando extraña para después sonreír. ¡Debía estar bromeando! Para su bienestar, el debería estar bromeando.

-¿Tratas de seducirme?- cuestiono con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No, quiero ver tu reacción- los marrones de él se enterraron en el gris de ella, sin separarse ni una vez, sin parpadear…

-¿Mi reacción?-

-Sí, es una teoría que tengo-

-Ah... el casanova tiene una teoría- burlo.

-Cuando a una mujer le atrae un hombre se le nota, es como en el póker- sonrió travieso.

-Estás loco-

-Solo soy honesto y la honestidad es la mejor política-

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres que sea honesta contigo?- inquirió con una media sonrisa que se extendió más hacia su lado izquierdo «Interesante mueca…» pensó Kurosaki.

-Si- pronuncio alzándose de hombros.

-Me especializo en bellas artes, estudio las doradas proporciones del rostro humano y tu nariz esta encorvada y se inclina hacia abajo en la punta lo que se acentúa por tu labio superior delgado…- con intensa pasión continuo observando -Tus ojos están muy separados, eso debería ajustar tu nariz y siento pena por ti, que tengas que valorarte a través de este ego insaciable de porte sexual de acostarte con chicas inseguras...- después de otra ojeada pronuncio: -Yo jamás tendría sexo con alguien como… tú- alzando las cejas, se levantó del sillón de donde estaban sentados para regresar a la habitación.

-Wow... ¡Wow...! ¡Hey ven acá!- la siguió por el pasillo donde la gente se hallaba hasta la garganta de alcohol -Me encanto lo que dijiste-

-¿Qué cosa?- Lo acababa de insultar como la gente civilizada ¿Y a él le había gustado? ¿Acaso tanto sexo le seco el cerebro?

-Tu honestidad, eso fue casi mejor que tener sexo sin llanto- la ojigris se volteo para verlo y después poner los ojos en blanco.

-De hecho me siento muy bien...- confeso un tanto orgullosa.

-Nadie había sido tan honesto conmigo- sincero un poco sintiéndose atraído hacia esa persona que tenía frente a él.

-Se llama amigo- corrigió esta vez para girar en la siguiente esquina donde se hallaba su habitación.

-Soy Ichigo por cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo- la pelinaranja negó con la cabeza ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho que sabía exactamente quién era? ¡Dios!

-Orihime- se presentó sin dar apellidos, después de todo estaba segura que esa era la única ocasión en la que intercambiarían palabras. Ichigo tomo su mano para darle un pequeño apretón y después besarla sobre la palma. Inoue se sonrojo, y por un momento sintió nervios pero no dejaría que aquel casanova se diera cuenta, por lo que zafo su agarre diciendo la primer estupidez que se le viniera a la mente -Te sudan las manos...-

-Tu camisón es transparente- contesto Kurosaki observando específicamente cierta zona, este es un juego en el que podían participar dos. Orihime lo miro un tanto asqueada. ¡El tipo era un completo idiota!

-¡Argh!- exclamo frustrada entrando al cuarto encontrándose con una joven recostada sobre la cama, meneándose de un lado a otro con la mano sobre su estómago -Ahh mira nada mas-

-¿Ichigo eres tú?- pronuncio la pelinegra- ¿Puedo ver tu autógrafo de Ray?- de la nada paso de sonreír a vomitar el suelo con una mirada mareada, Orihime sonrió; después de todo no era a ella a quien su compañera de cuarto, Ana, esperaba. Divertida le dio una pequeña palmada al hombro de Ichigo quien veía con horror la escena.

-Es toda tuya, amigo- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigo" para después regresar por el pasillo dejándolos solos. Ichigo observo como Ana se limpiaba la boca con sus muñecas observándolo sonriente mientras lo llamaba incontables veces. Caminando de reversa llego a la puerta para nada mas decir:

-Ana, vete a dormir- y para después cerrarla tras de sí.

Flashback Ends

* * *

-¡En ese tiempo eras mucho más idiota!- carcajeo entre tanto ajetreo.

-¿Así? ¡Pues tú eras una presumida!- añadió con una sonrisa media.

-¡Sí! ¡La presumida que te ayudaba con tus materias!- reprendió divertida –Eres un malagradecido- Kurosaki alzo una ceja ante tal comentario; sonrió, con una sonrisa de lo más perversa. ¡Había encontrado la excusa perfecta!

-Puedo pagarte el favor- inquirió con voz ronca y a pesar de todo el tequila que traía corriendo por sus venas, Orihime, sintió un extenso escalofrió que la llevo a respirar mucho más rápido. ¿Acaso hablaba de…eso?

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono sonrojada.

Con un brillo especial –algo que Ichigo nunca se esperó- lo miro con esperanza, sin embargo aún en su mirada había algo oscuro, algo que le decía "no te emociones tanto Orihime" y él comprendía, porque la conocía como nunca llegara a conocerse a sí mismo.

Bueno, ya era tiempo de hacerla comprender la magnitud y seriedad que dedicaba al pronunciar cada palabra ¿no?

-Así- un eterno silencio inundo la habitación tras haber dicho aquella simple y corta palabra. Orihime sentía el alcohol, lo sabía, debía ser eso. De lo contrario no hubiera podido dejarle llegar hasta donde había llegado.

…era malo, era prohibido.

Su espalda encorvada hacia ella, su rostro encima de su cabeza, sentía su respiración golpearle la frente ¡Oh dios! ¡Ella estaba ebria! ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Cómo recordar este momento? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si suavemente beso su frente, y como un largo y tortuoso camino de besos fue bajando hasta la extensión de su barbilla, con ligeros movimientos recorrió su mandíbula y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios; se detuvo.

Insaciable, con la mente en blanco, observo de lleno todo, el rostro angelical cubierto de un hermoso carmín, sus ojos, profundas esferas plateadas, brillantes y expectantes a la hora de observar su labor, y su boca… ¡Oh su hermosa boca! ¡Tan perfecta! ¡Tan delineada! Las cosas que quiera hacerla decir y gritar, lo que podría probar, lo que podría tocar…

[Siempre pensé que habían siete demonios a tu alrededor. Siete demonios que habitaban en tu interior. Estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana… y estarán ahí cuando muera antes de que acabe el día]

-¿I-Ichigo?- aun no decía nada, se había quedado ahí cual estatua de museo; observándola. No debía hacer eso, le ponía los pelos de punta, la desconcertaba, la ponía al cien. Sus ojos cruzaron el ardiente marrón que seguro le arranco un ronco suspiro desde lo más interno de su pecho… todo era perfecto, pero sus labios seguían quietos.

Y cuando volvió a mirar, ahí se hallaba el problema, allí en el fondo negro que contorneaba aquel marrón-chocolate, una ligera pizca de inseguridad… pero no podía hacerlo, el había comenzado… Orihime quería –en realidad deseaba- terminar.

Con valentía, tratando de sobrellevar aquel océano que inundaban los fantasmas de aquel hombre, se acercó. Con caricias pausadas tomo su rostro, sus manos delineaban hasta el más escondido poro. Se sentía increíble. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el marrón y después bajaron hacia sus labios…

-Orihime- fue su entonación, "Orihime" siempre ha sido su anhelación.

Sin más, al juntar sus labios sintieron esa descarga eléctrica que los entumía por completo. Besos cortos al principio, delineando los labios ajenos, conociendo el terreno… grabando todo mental y sentimentalmente.

Las sensaciones la invadieron, sin embargo no pudo definir ninguna de ellas, tan solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso. Con labios suaves que se encontraban con los suyos… movimientos de cabeza y un poco de dolor en el cuello… cosa sin importancia.

Ese contacto era bello, pero carecía de emoción, necesitaba más, necesitaba todo. Y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ello. Con sutileza llevo sus manos a las caderas femeninas contorneando la suave piel de porcelana. Manejándola a su antojo, a su disposición, pues ella le pertenecía en ese momento, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad no cuando sea la única posible. Sin más aplico fuerza en aquellas caderas y la coloco encima de él –así ya no sufrirían de dolor de cuello- acaricio su cabello y Orihime tembló.

Los sensores en su cabeza le gritaban peligro, pero el arma de su corazón se defendía con pudor hasta ganar la batalla que residía sobre su cuerpo.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez más fuerte, demandante la obligo a abrir esa boca que se moría por degustar, cada vez más caliente, sin más adentro su lengua haciéndola experimentar sensaciones que desconocía. ¡Él era un experto en la materia! Eso la hacía enfadar pero también le enchufo otro sensor, los fantasmas de él, los veía. Y ellos la miraban a ella, enojados, llenos de ira, furiosos. ¡Oh no! No debía dejarse llevar, no de esa manera. No cuando estaban por llevarla de nuevo hacia ese oscuro mar.

-N-No…- susurro entre sus labios, Kurosaki la sintió temblar, no entendía el porqué, pero cuando empieza ya no puede parar.

-Lo siento Hime- dedico, para después tumbarla a la cama y a él encima de ella. Beso su cuello, succiono, chupo toda la zona, mordía sus clavículas con hambre mientras ella se retorcía bajo su tacto. Con lujuria alzo su camisa lentamente, beso el vientre plano y delineo el ombligo con su lengua. Los sabores mezclados y esa sal que se incrustaba en su piel le gustaba…

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo al sentir como comenzaba a tomar entre sus manos sus pechos aun sobre el sostén. Callo sus gemidos con un largo beso, con las lenguas entrelazadas sintiendo el sabor y ese sentimiento que les alzaba el bello. Orihime observo cada una de sus caricias, ese hombre la enloquecía y él sin saberlo. Su corazón taladraba casi para salirse de su pecho, su espalda se arqueaba con el mínimo roce, y sus piernas se extendían sobre la cama pues aquellas sensaciones le dejaban un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna que gozaba por ser atendido… y él estaba a punto de llegar a ese punto.

-Voy a comerte entera- susurro Kurosaki bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar al botón oscuro de sus cortos shorts de mezclilla.

Pero para la mala suerte de Orihime, el alcohol había hecho con ella de las suyas. Y al percibir las intenciones del joven de cabellos naranjas su corazón amenazaba con dar un paro, su rostro se llenó de un carmín extendido hasta por las orejas y podía jurar haber visto humo salir por su cabeza. Sus caricias le causaron una sobredosis extrema que al escuchar aquellas lujuriosas palabras no pudo evitar desmayarse por la emoción entera.

¡Maldito sea el alcohol!

-¡Orihime!- rápido Ichigo la recostó bien sobre la calma, estaba exaltado, no sabía que ella se sentía mal o algo, pero para cuando la observo bien juro sentir una gota caer por su cabeza hasta su nuca. ¡La mujer se había dormido completamente! Un ceño fruncido se extendió por su rostro, si, maldito sea el alcohol.

Sin más, no le quedo de otra más que resignarse, la acomodo bien y la cubrió con las sabanas. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida pero eso no le quitaba la estúpida sonrisa de la cara, ¡La había besado! ¡La había tocado! ¡Dios! Su cuerpo era perfecto, toda ella era perfecta. Una infinidad de emociones lo inundaban en ese momento, estaba extasiado, no podía creerlo. Aun pensaba que era una mala jugada de su corazón… o incluso su cerebro. Es por eso que la beso por última vez para cerciorarse, sintiendo la suave piel al tacto, robándole el aliento de sueño que la había hecho dormir. Era deliciosa.

No podía hacer nada, tampoco era un bastardo para despertarla. Así que un poco frustrado, bajo de la cama para ir hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Hime… hay cosas que no se harán venir por si solas- mascullo con el ceño fruncido para después terminar con aquella reacción que causo cierta pelinaranja en su cuerpo. Nunca creyó volver a esas andadas, en donde se "tocaba" para tan solo sentirla en su imaginación, pronunciando su nombre constantemente.

Pero ahora había sido real… bueno en partes. Aunque ahora podía tocarse por recuerdos vividos hace tan solo segundos, como cuando gimió si nombre, o se retorcía en la cama con pequeñas exhalaciones. ¡Si no fuera porque tenía principios! Iría inmediatamente a despertarla para follarla como jamás lo haría con alguien… pero eso tendría que esperar, o al menos eso quería esperar.

…Por ahora sus deseos se verán saciados por su imaginación.

* * *

**Y MERECE REVIEW!? YO ESPERO QUE SI! **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA UP! **

**MATTA NEE~~**


	4. SURGAT

**Oliss queridos lectores :)!**

**Si tarde mucho con esta actualizacion es por dos razones: 1 me fui de viaje a disney *O* yaaaaaaaaay XD! Es hermoso todo por alla no tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad, pero es maravilloso :') y 2: este capitulo me a dado una patada en el trasero jajjajaja xD literal ._. pero es cierto, no, no es el definitivo leemon PERO este requirio de mucho esfuerzo mental pues quise expresar los sentimientos de mis anaranjados enamorados lo cual se me dificulto como no tienen una idea XD El leemmon ya estara para el prox capi LO PROMETO! :D **

**Y mi ultima aclaracion la nota:**

**N/A: Tite-sama las armas de Ichigo son geniales *-* pero aun asi quiero a Orihime ya activa en el manga hum o.ó! OTRA COSA! XD Como lo habia dicho desde el primer capitulo este fic salio de la INSPIRACION de una Pelicula que como siempre digo en todos mis fic el nombre lo dire al final para que la disfruten tanto como yo :) por lo que las reglas y otras cosas NO son mias, pero tampoco es adaptacion ok :D! Digo esto para los curiosines, lo unico que he hecho es aplicar la reingenieria en este proyecto por lo que la historia es mia :D no creo que los creadores de la pelicula vengan a quitarme derechos o algo asi pues no gano nada haciendo esto ._. en realidad FF deberia pagarme ¬¬ naa se crean XD Esto es para ustedes fans, para que se deleiten con historias de estos enamorados pelinaranas *^* Asi que me disculpo si eso molesto a alguien ^^ -aunque ya lo habia dejado claro desde el principio XD!- SIN FINES DE LUCRO! Todos felices yaaaay :D**

**Asi que sin mas los dejo para lo que vinieron: leer! Y si fui a disney y estoy tan feliz que vomito arcoiris *.*! **

**Enjoy it! **

* * *

**SURGAT**

_[Ahora nadie podrá apagar la llama que encendida esta…]_

_[El fuego que aviva en mi corazón… me está reduciendo a cenizas…]_

No fue nada fácil, no; ella siempre lo tuvo en mente. Pero jamás se imaginó que se sentiría de esa extraña manera...

Al despertar aquella mañana sobre esa cama de suaves sabanas, siendo abrazada con tal brutal fuerza que… la abrumaba; comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento. Algo que la devoraba desde dentro…

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos brazos cincelando su cintura, ¡Joder! ¡Si no se imaginaba ni pizca de lo que era el paraíso ahora lo sabía! Un carmín recorrió por todo su rostro al sentir su caliente respiración en su oído, y ese sube y baja de su pecho que golpeaba en su espalda haciéndola sentir cada musculo de aquel abdomen… ¡Por favor! ¡Denle un respiro! Un suspiro surgió de su boca mientras giraba sonriendo divertida hacia él, observándolo; de repente su rostro no pudo mostrar otra cosa más que admiración. Ese hombre poseía una belleza masculina tan descomunal que le erizaba la piel con el simple hecho de pensar en rozar la yema de sus dedos sobre su ancho y firme pecho. Por un segundo un cosquilleo inundo sus dedos como si le dieran ganas de hacerlo en ese momento, sin embargo alejo la idea mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no iba a despertarlo.

No cuando podía admirarlo un poco más, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir tan de cerca; así que no perdería la oportunidad. Y dejando su atractivo de lado, descubrió que también en su rostro totalmente sumergido en sueños se hallaba una ligera parte de niñez. La manera en que la abrazaba, la leve sonrisa en su rostro, le daban todas las características de un pequeño niño durmiente con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber conseguido lo que quería. De repente al pensar sobre ello una pregunta surco por su mente, podría ser posible que eso quisiera decir… ¿Qué él la quería? ¿Acaso Ichigo la deseaba de la misma manera en la que ella lo deseaba a él?

…Imposible.

-No eres tan tonto como para quererme- susurro mientras lo observaba dormir –Al menos no de esa manera-

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había escuchado la palabra "amor" salir de aquella exquisita boca masculina. Ichigo le había dicho que nunca ha llegado a enamorarse de alguien. Y en alguna parte de su corazón; quería creerle. Más bien debía creerle; para no ser lastimada, debía hacerlo. Y si hipotéticamente eso era mentira, bueno… digamos que sus fantasmas ya la atormentan demasiado como para querer saberlo.

Sin embargo, si eso fuera verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? Es decir; si aquello es verdad estaría feliz, ¿obvio no? así sabría que jamás había sentido algo sentimental por aquellas chicas que le rodeaban como si fueran abejas en busca de la dulce miel –aunque sentía algo de pena por ellas, después de todo ellas si logran enamorarse del sabor de aquel néctar- pero ¿Qué pasaría? Si Ichigo llegara a enamorarse de alguien –que de seguro no sería ella, estaba 99.9% segura- ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría ella? Oh no… ¡La misma idea le aterra! ¿Acaso se quedaría ciega mientras otra se hace dueña del hombre que ella amaba? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por él? ¿Lo persuadiría? ¡NO! Ella nunca se atrevería a ser un estorbo en su felicidad pero…

… ¿Y si la chica era la ideal para él? ¿Mucho mejor que ella misma? Entonces no podría llegar a odiarla… ¡Joder! ¡Como detestaba ser tan buena gente! ¡Esos son los momentos en donde tienes que hacer fuerte a tu corazón y ser egoísta! ¡Después de todo uno lucha por su felicidad! Pero si la persona que amas no puede corresponderte ¿Qué rayos haces en esos casos? El corazón no desiste de un día para otro… y el dicho de "Si amas algo déjalo ir…" es una estupidez. Solo un idiota dejaría ir algo que ama…

-Ichigo… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Orihime se zafó de aquel fuerte agarre para sentarse sobre la cama. Arreglo un mechón de su fleco y rio divertida al mirar su cabello rebelde sobre la almohada, se inclinó un poco para alcanzar a acariciarlo suavemente con una tierna sonrisa –Soy una pésima persona… mira que desear que ojala nunca llegues a enamorarte, me hace sentir horrible-

Podía decirlo e incluso pensarlo, y de una buena vez sacar todos los horrendos sentimientos que tendría por sentir aquello, pero a fin de cuentas… esos eran sus verdaderos –dolorosos- sentimientos y eran unos muy muy egoístas…

Y si, es verdad; ella no quería experimentar el hecho de que él llegara sonriente diciéndole a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de alguien… al menos alguien que no era ella. Y llevar ese ridículo puesto de "mejor amiga" la ponía en una situación tan nefasta que le dolía el hecho de solo pensar que tendría que escucharlo y aconsejarlo ¡NO! ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta que sufrir todo eso!

Bajo de la cama negando con la cabeza, era lindo despertar a su lado; si… pero era horrible que aquella ola de verdad te golpeara en la cara para sacarte de tu estúpida fantasía. ¿A dónde la llevaría todo eso? Si tan solo era su mejor amiga… y confidente. Y de hecho ya estaba perdiendo el control… eso pudo comprobarlo gracias al día anterior. Todo lo que dijo Ichigo era verdad; Orihime había actuado como una esposa que había descubierto a su marido con otra… y sí; también acertó cuando dijo que estaba celosa. ¡Mierda! Esto estaba saliéndose de sus manos, un paso más en falso y ya no podrá controlarse; pero eso era más que obvio. ¡Pero al fin de cuentas sucedía! ¡Sus sentimientos reinaban sobre su cuerpo tomando el control! ¡Y ese acontecimiento era lo que más temía! Porque si no llegaba a tomar el control de su vida como lo había llevado hasta ahora, llegara a un punto muerto en donde el risco del que tendrá que caer por la infinita culpa sea uno tan alto que llegaría mucho más allá del cielo, y valla que sería dolorosa esa caída.

Es por eso que…

… por ahora cerraría su corazón.

Por ahora guardara las apariencias.

Y por ahora… tendrá que mantenerse lejos de él.

Kurosaki le hacía un daño irreparable… claro que era inconsciente de ello. No era justo decir eso pero… ¿Por qué siempre a ella? Nunca en su vida lograra encontrar la respuesta a esa dura pregunta… ya estaba convencida de eso. ¿Alguna vez Ichigo habrá sufrido por ella de la misma manera? No, ella no creía en eso.

-Tal vez sea mejor si esto termina aquí…- susurro. Tomo sus cosas y salió del apartamento. Era doloroso, demasiado… y para colmo ahora se sentía como una de esas mujeres que esperaban a la orden de una estúpida regla tan solo para verlo. Él estuvo con ella una noche… ¿Aplicaría con ella una de sus reglas? Bueno estaba segura que por más que lo amara si el llegase a hacerlo… ella de seguro lo mata. Aun sentía un ligero roce de todo el alcohol que había bebido y la cabeza le punzaba como si una aguja gigante quisiera inyectar veneno en su cerebro, mareándola. ¡Dios! Maldecía el alcohol, pero también maldecía la noche anterior… ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que se acordaba de ello! ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! ¡Estaba ebria más no estúpida! ¡Tantos sentimientos encontrados aquella noche! ¡Los besos compartidos con Ichigo! ¡Las caricias!

Y más que nada el cariño que sintió al tiempo en que él la tocaba…

…y también su dolor que la martirizaba.

Incluso llego a pensar que ese fuego que radiaba de sus ojos era causado por los interminables sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir Kurosaki por ella; pero de nuevo vino esa estúpida ola y como si se burlara de nuevo le dio otra bofetada; esta vez fue una más fuerte… más dolorosa. Esa ola cerró su corazón para convencerla de que ese fuego no era más que la excitación pasional del momento… patético.

_«Como no puedo odiarte… te maldigo, Kurosaki»_

* * *

-¿Y a qué se debe tal celebración?- entro cuestionando cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando lento dejando que varios suspiros surgieran a cada paso que daba.

-Renji… ¿Por qué siempre llegas como si fuera tu oficina?-

-¡Por favor! No cambies el tema- tomo asiento frente al gran escritorio observándolo risueño. Kurosaki no sabía si sentirse un cómplice o un acusado.

-Es un día normal, y no veo que este celebrando…- inquirió cortando el tema mientras tomaba unos papeles y los hojeaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era obvio que el hombre lo evadía como si le fueran a quitar el empleo. Abarai sonrió divertido.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Sabes Ichigo? Hay una cosa que nunca te va a funcionar conmigo: mentir- concluyo quitándole los papeles de las manos para golpearlos contra el escritorio -¡Escúpelo!-

-¡¿Escupir que?!- cuestiono, nervioso.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Déjate de estupideces!- exclamo poniéndose de pie un tanto alterado, ¡Era obvio que algo le había pasado! ¡Y si estaba así de feliz debía tener a Orihime de por medio! -¡Tú y yo sabemos que nunca bebes el vino que produces a menos a que la ocasión sea de una total importancia! ¡Tú estúpida sonrisa no se va de tu rostro! ¡Y te niegas a contármelo como… como… como una niña!-

-¿Qué? ¡¿A quién le dices niña?!- suspiro, Renji ya se hallaba de brazos cruzados con esa mirada que le decía que ya no iba a abrir la boca hasta que le contara todo…

… no tenía otra opción ¿Verdad?

.

.

A decir verdad mientras más pensaba sobre ello, menos se sentía orgulloso… estaba feliz, sí; lo estaba y en una cantidad tan alta que se sentía sorprendido de sentir toda esa felicidad correr por su cuerpo. Era como adrenalina… algo que te hace vibrar y hacer que tu corazón lata como si fuera el último día de tu vida. Esas sensaciones que siempre llego a creer que nunca las iba a experimentar llegaron con ella… y se fueron con ella.

Cuando despertó lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscarla tanteando sus manos sobre la cama, pero lo único que encontró fueron sabanas y una almohada. Ella no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido. Busco en todas partes, en el baño, el closet… la cocina, los pasillos, la sala ¡No estaba ahí! ¡No estaba en ninguna parte! ¡Ella se había ido! Una cosa, tal vez algo se le pudo haber quedado… nada. Se había llevado todo, junto con su alma. Ni siquiera el aroma de su cabello o de su cuerpo se quedó totalmente impregnado sobre las sabanas, tuvo que arrancarlas para aspirar más hondo… y solo así de esa forma podía sentirla más… cerca.

Caminaba por todo su apartamento cubierto por aquellas sabanas como si de un fantasma se tratara y sonrió irónico al chocar con lo único que había olvidado aquella mujer… una botella de tequila.

.

.

-Mmm… así que eso pasó…- suspiro decaído, pensaba que el estado de Ichigo era por algo bueno que le había pasado… y en parte era así; pero también era complicado.

-Es la primera vez que me he sentido tan vacío al despertar- susurro dándole un sorbo al vino y claro siendo escuchado por Renji de seguro dirá una de sus estupideces por lo que debía prepararse mentalmente para ello. Sin embargo el acusador se limitó a suspirar y a pensar en voz alta.

-Bueno siempre e creído que cosechas lo que siembras- y lo dijo… el rostro exasperante de Ichigo no se hizo esperar pues salió a la defensiva.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- mierda…

-Tu sabes… ah… no sé cómo decírtelo ¿Contento?- Kurosaki frunció el ceño sin darle ninguna opción de escape.

-30 segundos…- pronuncio serio dejando la duda reflejada en los ojos de Abarai –Te doy 30 segundos de verdad, así que dime lo que tengas que decir y hare como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado de ti- Renji inhalo hondo esto iba a ser algo duro…

-De acuerdo- continuo exhalando el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones como por tres segundos para después asentir. No tenía que pensar lo que iba a decir, de un modo u otro todo ira con fluidez de eso estaba seguro.

-Corre tiempo- índico Kurosaki observando su rolex de colección que adornaba su muñeca derecha.

-Bien, no creo que debas sentirte frustrado por no haberla encontrado esta mañana al despertar; tú mismo te lo buscaste. Dices que llegaste a besarla y que te sentiste bien al hacerlo también dijiste que ella no te rechazo, pero ¿Por un momento te pusiste a pensar de que tal vez estaba completamente ebria como para que llegara a la conclusión de que tal vez pudiste haberte aprovechado?-

-Créeme que he pensado en eso desde que me levante de la cama pero yo- corto de pronto pues Renji le había interrumpido.

-Dijiste 30 segundos de verdad, aun me quedan 18 segundos así que… ¿Me permites?- Ichigo suspiro indignado, era feo que te tiraran tus verdades a la cara en tan solo 30 segundos –Estoy consciente de que no te aprovechaste de la situación, te conozco y también conozco a Orihime y sé que ella no pensaría en una conclusión tan absurda… más sin embargo puede que yo esté equivocado. Piénsalo un poco Ichigo, Orihime te encontró con otra mujer en tu casa en el día que prometieron siempre pasarla juntos ¿Entiendes? Es como si le dieras una apuñalada por la espalda, no solo porque estabas con otra mujer, sino que también te habías olvidado de aquella promesa. Además eres un estúpido, le cuentas todo a Orihime; sabe lo de tus estúpidas reglas ¿No crees que ella desapareció esta mañana para aplicar una de ellas?- Ichigo negó con la cabeza, furioso.

-¡NO! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Nunca aplicaría nada de eso en Orihime!-

-¿Alguna vez se lo dejaste en claro?- los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa en Ichigo le contestaron sin ni siquiera hablar –Eso creí…- suspiro alzándose de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón –Mira Ichigo… Orihime es una mujer muy inteligente, ella… ella ha sido tu amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad lo único que no entiendo aquí es solo una estúpida cosa… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piense Orihime?- cuestiono observándolo tan detenidamente que Kurosaki trago de golpe pues esa mirada le exigía respuestas, respuestas que tal vez él no tenga en claro todavía.

-Bueno ella es mi mejor amiga… es obvio que me preocupe por eso…- contesto tomando asiento no tan convencido de su propia respuesta. Incluso dudo un poco al meditar sus palabras.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Ichigo, preguntas y te preocupas por Orihime, inclusive de lo que ella piensa como si fueras su pareja ¿Comprendes? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella? Porque si es así estás haciendo las cosas mal, muy mal opinaría yo- suspiro recargándose sobre la puerta principal –Actúas como un niñato de secundaria ¡Por dios Ichigo! ¿Qué no te importan los sentimientos de Orihime?-

-¡Por supuesto que me importan! ¡Ella es mi mayor prioridad!- y… abrió la boca.

-¿Tu mayor prioridad? Si eso es cierto no quiero saber cómo se siente la pobre de Orihime con todo esto- declaro un tanto furioso por la estupidez de que estuvo y está por cometer –Debe estar destrozada, gracias a ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Si en algún lugar de este mundo supongamos que Orihime está enamorada de ti Ichigo, ¿Crees que sería feliz?- el tono de él habla de Renji era tan decidido como si tuviera su mano sobre una espada que con cualquier vacile que diese estuviera a punto de desgarrarle la yugular.

-Dedicaría cada segundo de mi vida a eso…- su sinceridad era verdadera, pero el resultado sería otro…

-Aha… estoy seguro de ello, Ichigo. Pero recuerda que hablamos hipotéticamente- aclaro de una buena vez, si él no podía abrirle los ojos a este idiota nadie podría –Orihime está enamorada de ti, y tú la amas y juras hacerla feliz, ¿Y cómo sería eso? ¿Eh Ichigo? ¡¿En qué retorcido mundo crees que alguien a quien amas sea feliz a tu lado cuando te acuestas con medio mundo?! ¡En su cara! ¿Acaso crees que una vida feliz es estar contigo después de que te acuestas con otras?- y parece que Renji se tragó toda la caja entera del cereal "te lo dije" para venir a restregárselo en la cara. No podía culparlo él tenía razón. En ningún mundo alguna mujer quisiera eso de la persona que ama, es más ningún ser humano deseaba algo semejante. Inclusive él, jamás se recuperaría de algo así, ver a Orihime con un hombre diferente y mucho mejores que él era como si le pisotearan el orgullo y le escupieran encima. ¡Demonios! ¡No se podía hacer más ¿verdad Kurosaki?!

Sin embargo lo que decía Renji era hipotético, es por eso que dejo de intentarlo. Las otras mujeres no le llenaban el vacío de su corazón eso lo sabía, tal vez si consumían su apetito sexual… pero era uno que solo liberaba las tensiones ocasionadas por estrés llámenlo laboral o por enamoramiento no correspondido, lo que fuera. Nunca se sintió comprometido a ninguna de ellas, pues por algo había puesto aquellas reglas. Aunque si, razón tenía Renji al pensar en que no tenía perdón, mucho menos de Orihime. Si de verdad estaba enamorada de él… nunca obtendrá un perdón, y decir algo como "No importa lo que haga o hiciera, aunque me acostaba con ellas, a la única que podía ver en mi mente… eras tú" no eran palabras muy reconfortantes, y menos en su situación. ¡Dios! ¿Qué debería hacer? Las cosas ya estaban hechas y la culpa siempre será de él. ¿Cómo salirse de ese embrollo ileso? Eso era algo que quisiera descubrir desesperadamente. Aun así el final feliz no lo tendría él. ¿Cómo acabar junto a ella diciéndole que la ama sin que se le juzgue primero? Eso era imposible ¡Tan solo un milagro podría salvarlo del demonio en que se estaba convirtiendo!

-¿Señor Kurosaki? – el sonido de una dulce voz alerto a los dos hombres que se hallaban hundidos entre un silencio completamente incomodo, la voz que provenía del teléfono de oficina hablo una vez más –El señor Tsukishima a llegado para la cita de esta tarde ¿Quiere que lo deje pasar o…- se trataba de la secretaria del hombre, quien se hallaba al final del pasillo que daba a la oficina del jefe Kurosaki. Ichigo miro de reojo a Renji quien entendió al instante. Después de varios suspiros indico que esta conversación no había terminado y que no se saldría con la suya. «Orihime es mi amiga Ichigo, y también es muy amiga de Rukia. Así que por mucho que sea tu mejor amiga, y por mucho que la ames y seas mi amigo… yo, nosotros; no dejaremos que le hagas un daño irreparable. Ella se merece más que esto… por favor ten en cuenta eso.» concluyo como despedida el joven Abarai.

-Déjalo pasar- aclaro acomodándose el traje y la corbata un tanto pensativo._ «Comprendo lo que quieres decir Renji, no era necesaria la amenaza. Soy un peligro para Orihime, a mi lado solo le provocaría dolor ¿Verdad? Eso era lo único que intentabas decirme… comprendo. Enserio que lo hago es solo que… si ustedes la salvaran de ese daño irreparable ¿Quién me salvara a mí de ese daño irreparable que provocara con su partida?»_

-Kurosaki ¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludo el pelinegro un tanto sonriente, ajeno al dolor que padecía el hombre que se hallaba frente a él.

-Bienvenido Tsukishima- saludo, enfermo de tanta mentira con una de esas falsas sonrisas que el mundo entero se cree. Pero no lo dejara de paso… si el daño ya estaba hecho entonces el recogerá los platos rotos. No estaba todo perdido aun.

_«Lo siento Renji, después de todo estos demonios en mi interior no dejaran que tenga la posibilidad de escapar a ningún lado. La sostendré firme en mis brazos, si es necesario le enterrare mis garras y la hare gritar mi nombre incontables veces. No importa cuánto nunca será suficiente, nunca tendré tanto de ella como lo deseo es por ello que la hare jurar ser mía para siempre. Morderé con colmillos si se rehúsa a aceptarlo, no importa el que, a mi mayor prioridad la hare mía de algún modo. A estos siete demonios tendrás que evitar, o podrás devorada acabar Orihime… »_

-Voy a entrar- se escuchó traspasar aquella voz a la que anhelaba con tanta impaciencia –Oh estas ocupado, no creí que fuera algo importante, no me detuvieron en recepción-

-Orihime ya sabes que aunque sea una junta del directivo nadie te diría que no pasases- canturreo, estaba feliz, parece que ella actuaba natural. Así que no había porque temerle a la historia hipotética de Renji…

-¿Orihime?- …o al menos eso es lo que creía.

-¿Tsukishima-san?-

_«Todo fue mi culpa… debí dejarla esperando en recepción. Es mi culpa por darle tantas libertades… ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mirar desde atrás. Me está dejando lejos y olvidando para siempre, voy a morir; sin ella de seguro muero. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto siempre será mi culpa »_

_«Oh no por mi culpa termine por firmar mi condena »_

Él culpable firmo su propia condena, ¿Qué dirá la victima ante esto? ¿Acaso nadie saldrá a su defensa? ¡Entre sus labios la palabra destino se desvanece con el tiempo…! ¿Cómo terminara esto?

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Chan chan chan! (musica de suspenso) Ahora si esperen el leemon con ansias ._. XD! **

**Lectores los quiero a todos por igual ^^! si si LOS AMO! **

**Asi que hasta el prox capii! **

**Matta nee~~ **


	5. GULAND

**ALOHA LECTORES! **

**Bueno aqui con esta up, como veran y muchos se quejaran XD! el fic aun no cambia a Rated M! pues no sera hasta el sig. Si se que dije leemmon para el prox capi pero siendo sincera no quedaba en este cap XD y se leeria como muy apurado XD! por eso el sig capi estara para la noche (no digo hora ni nada porqe aun no esta terminado pero de que esta para la noche esta!) Asi que no me maten y por ahora disfruten de este ^^U **

**N/A: Ya saben lo de siempre... estoy triste bleach hasta septiembre no es de dios u_u**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**GULAND**_

**«**Todo es mi culpa…

[¿Si? Kurosaki al habla… jajá solo bromeo; por el momento no me encuentro en casa así que si es importante deja un mensaje si no, no llames *Tiiip*:_ ¿Ichigo? Sé que estás ahí, has estado ahí desde la última vez que nos vimos… solo… solo llámame ¿sí?_]

Por alguna extraña razón debí haberlo visto venir. Todo comenzó con una historia hipotética y ahora se convirtió en mi realidad. ¿Qué si estoy preocupado? ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Es una simple mierda! ¡Y todo es mi culpa!

[¿Si? Kurosaki al habla… jajá solo bromeo; por el momento no me encuentro en casa así que si es importante deja un mensaje si no, no llames *Tiiip*:_ Estoy cansada de tu actitud estúpida ¿En serio no vas a contestar?_]

Por favor solo perdóname… pero sinceramente: tengo miedo.

No sabes el terror que estoy viviendo, y estar solo en mi casa solo le da un escenario frio y desconsolador. Mi soledad me mortifica, no he visto la luz del sol desde… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde qué te deje de hablar? ¿Desde qué hui de ti? ¿O será que fue desde que decidí encarnarme en mi propia casa como un vil ermitaño? No lo sé, la soledad me congela la cabeza y el frio de esta habitación no acoge a mis sentimientos ni corazón.

¿Por qué de todas tú? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Acaso siempre todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Odio esto, y me odio a mí mismo por esto. Después de todo siempre fue y será mi culpa…

[¿Si? Kurosaki al habla… jajá solo bromeo; por el momento no me encuentro en casa así que si es importante deja un mensaje si no, no llames *Tiiip*: _Ichigo –suspiro- ha pasado un mes y medio… no puedes seguir escondiéndote. Todos estamos muy preocupados, me siento inquieta si no estás a mi lado, Renji me dijo que no te ha visto en el trabajo… te necesito y te extraño… por favor…_]

¿Me necesita? ¿Me extraña?

Aun no logro acostumbrarme a esas palabras, y es raro puesto que se han convertido en algo muy rutinario… al menos para la contestadora sí. Esos mensajes fueron grabados la semana pasada y se repiten cada vez que oprimo el mismo botón… es solo el delirio de mi locura; o la necesidad de escuchar su voz. Ya no se por cual me estoy inclinando más, lo cierto es que estar aquí en una esquina pegado a la pared y abrazando una contestadora; es patético. Y más si oprimes el mismo botón cada ¿Qué? ¿3 segundos? Tan solo para escuchar los mensajes guardados…

[¿Si? Kurosaki al habla… jajá solo bromeo; por el momento no me encuentro en casa así que si es importante deja un mensaje si no, no llames *Tiiip*:_ Te he traído Mentaiko Karashi con onigiri tú favorito… lo he dejado en la puerta, están templados así que cómelos cuanto antes, no te preocupes me iré enseguida. Hace mucho que no se de ti ¿Sabes? ¿Al menos podrías darte una vuelta? Jajá creo que no… estaré ocupada con la galería, esta será mi última visita… te extraño… cuídate Ichigo_]

También fue tu último mensaje… ¿eh Orihime?**»**

* * *

-Creo que en parte fue mi culpa- término hundiéndose de hombros sintiendo el frio hasta por los huesos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Kuchiki observo como el aliento caliente salía de su boca, esa época le encantaba.

-Bueno le puse un ejemplo…- al ver la confusión en el rostro de su acompañante agrego: -Una historia, le plantee una historia hipotética, y creo que con lo que acaba de suceder se la ha creído real ¡El muy imbécil! ¡Le dije Rukia! ¡Se lo había advertido! Pero- callo, la mano en alto de la mujer de ojos violáceos lo interrumpió.

-Ichigo debía haber sabido de antemano, y no eres el único con culpa- Renji le indico con la mirada que prosiguiera –Ese día salí a tomar un café con Orihime, ella me lo conto… todo. Se acordaba perfectamente de todo y estaba consternada, no sabía cómo liarse con un problema como ese- dijo paseando por la fría ciudad nocturna –Así que le di un empujoncito, uno ligero- agrego –Le pedí de favor que entregara la siguiente lista de fechas para las pasarelas de Milán a Ichigo; claro le pedí que fuera personalmente para que pensara que fuese algo importante. Y me invente una buena excusa para no darle tantas largas, si no le hubiera dado ese pequeño empujoncito bueno… tal vez nunca se hubiera encontrado con Tsukishima-

-Si bueno ambos somos culpables- inquirió suspirando lento.

-En todo caso, creo que Ichigo exagera un poco… Orihime y Tsukishima solo están en citas, "intentándolo" – entrecerró haciendo la acción con los dedos –Aun no son oficialmente novios… si realmente tuviera el valor, ya se la habría quitado hace un mes y medio y esto jamás hubiera pasado- suspiro, pedante.

-Aun así Tsukishima es un problema, en lo poco que he interactuado con el… bueno, él si gusta de Orihime y mucho- entraron a un café de temática rustica algo que le gusto a Rukia pues lo rustico y el frio quedaban a la perfección y más si le sumabas un buen café –Y Orihime… desgraciadamente también gusta de él-

-Tranquilo cariño- contesto sonriente -Un Moka por favor- indico al camarero para después mirar de reojo a Renji y luego sonreír –Es solo un gusto, las personas podemos darnos la oportunidad de un gusto y disfrutar de ello-

-¿Y eso es bueno?- Kuchiki soltó una risita tan pegajosa que Renji no tardo en reír también.

-Mmm… no es bueno para Ichigo- Oh… fue lo único que pudo contestar el hombre de largos cabellos rojizos –Pero es una forma de superar el vacío que aún tiene Orihime, he hablado con ella y disfruta mucho de la compañía de Tsukishima, el hombre es todo un caballero y es guapo-

-Y tiene dinero- agrego Renji interrumpiendo.

-No creo que eso influya en Orihime, Ichigo también tiene mucho dinero- atino alzando las cejas por lo que Renji se encogió de hombros –Orihime quiere a Tsukishima, y mucho –agrego observando de reojo a Renji quien estaba al tanto de la situación, pero su amigo estaba en riesgo… y Rukia sabia eso también –No lo está utilizando puesto que están en citas, lo que me lleva a pensar de alguna forma que han hablado antes, supongo que… de Ichigo- los cafés llegaron a la mesa, y el ambiente se volvió denso.

-A dónde quieres llegar Rukia- término por conceder la palabra tomando su café.

-Renji, Orihime realmente quiere intentarlo… pero- corto pensativa, no estaba segura en como lo diría, aun no encontraba las palabras correctas –Pero…-

-Pero Ichigo presenta un obstáculo, lo entiendo Rukia- corto el pelirrojo suspirando alto preocupando a la pequeña oji violeta –No lo voy a abandonar, ambos son mis amigos y sé que se aman-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero el comportamiento de Ichigo no justifica nada, está actuando como un cretino, no contesta las llamadas de Orihime y ni siquiera la recibe en su casa, ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que él no se haya atrevido a decirle que la amaba! Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, desgraciadamente para Ichigo la oportunidad de Orihime no es a su lado, sino a lado de Tsukishima y ella realmente quiere intentarlo- comento exasperada, tener esa clase de amigos le quitaba las fuerzas y las ganas. En fin no sabía a quién apoyar, y eso también la separaba de Renji… pues el muy terco aún se fía de Ichigo, quien se haya de antisocial encerrado en su casa. Uff… es difícil sobrellevar la vida así…

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere…? ¿Mi consentimiento? ¡No soy su padre!- exclamo, enfadado.

-¡Quiere nuestro apoyo!- un sonido peculiar interrumpió la –nefasta- conversación; era el celular de Renji -¡Si contesta! ¡Ve y escapa con tu teléfono!- Renji tomo la llamada y mientras tapaba el celular de alguna manera para que no se escuchara agrego:

-Esto no ha terminado- dijo caminando hacia la salida para hablar más cómodo y para no molestar a los demás clientes, aunque ya los tenían más que molestos por su repentina discusión.

Kuchiki tomaba su café con calma, sabía que estaba siendo mala con Ichigo, pero él no daba indicios de nada. No aclaro nada, simplemente dejo que Tsukishima le quitara a Orihime de las manos. ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomar eso? ¿La derrota quizás? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura… Ichigo era un estúpido y uno con letras mayúsculas.

Observo hacia afuera para mirar a Renji quien no paraba de maldecir y gritar por teléfono, se veía preocupado y un asunto algo serio, su rostro cambio a sorpresivo y luego a desalmado ¿De qué iba aquella conversación?

-¡Mierda!- maldijo entrando al local mientras tomaba su billetera –Es Ichigo- agrego a lo que Rukia se dio una pequeña idea, pero no entendía nada. Ichigo no había tomado palabra con ellos desde hace ya un mes y medio ¿Por qué ahora? Renji, quien capto al instante la interrogativa contesto su pregunta mental: -Llamo Giriko-san –

-¿El portero?- Renji asintió.

-Dijo que Ichigo había salido, lo que le preocupo pues tenía mucho encerrado en su apartamento… me conto que lo perdió durante una hora y media y cuando lo volvió a encontrar…- el pelirrojo miro a Rukia ¿Debería decirle? Bueno tampoco quería que su prometida matara a su mejor amigo… aun así tendría que decirle si no quería morir él, suspiro –Se hallaba en una riña con unos maleantes ebrios, afuera de un bar de mala muerte-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Rukia enfadada – ¡No sale para tratar de recuperar su vida, si no que sale para empeorarla más! ¡Denle un premio por su estupidez!-

-Ya… tenemos que ir a verlo, Giriko-san no tiene llaves de su apartamento- explico caminando hacia su coche –Esta con él en el cuarto de empleados, no está en buen estado-

-Espera la única persona que tiene una copia de llaves es…-

-Orihime- agrego a su comentario pensativo. Ambos se hallaban dentro del carro. Renji lo encendió pero después dio un respingo al ver que Rukia lo había apagado tomando las llaves del vehículo -¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué haces?!-

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- cuestiono a lo que Renji la miro desesperado y con vagos intentos de quitarle las llaves, sin conseguir mucho –Esta puede ser su última oportunidad Renji… llámala-

-¿A Orihime? ¡Estás loca!- grito cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien entonces no habrá regalo de buenas noches para ti- comento sonriendo divertida pasándose la punta de una de las llaves sobre el labio inferior… -Es una lástima… con este frio hasta pensé que fuera necesario… y mi ropa nueva… ¿Para quién modelare ahora? Y también-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! La llamare… pero que conste que fue tu idea- agrego tomando el celular para marcar el numero mientras Rukia daba pequeños saltos sobre su asiento divertida –Espero que mi regalo de buenas noches valga la pena- dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Rukia rio.

-Oh, no dudes de ello-

* * *

-Aun no puedo creerlo- clamo emocionada paseándose entera sin parpadear por toda la sala –Me impresiona Señor Tsukishima- el nombrado rio mostrando una apacible sonrisa.

-Me alegro que le haya gustado Señorita Inoue- agradeció tomando de su mano ligeramente –Ven-

-¿Sabes algo?- cuestiono a lo que el hombre negó ligeramente con la cabeza acompañado de una suave sonrisa –Lo que me impresiona más, es este reciente gusto que tienes por Joseph M. W. Turner. Siendo que a mí me ha gustado desde siempre- Tsukishima se alzó de hombros.

-Orihime siempre he tenido cierto amor por las obras de "el pintor de la luz"- comento sonriente –Fue una suerte que Ginjo trajera sus adquisiciones aquí en NY-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono observando las pinturas de la pomposa galería.

-Bueno tenía prisa por llevarlas a Londres de vuelta, de no ser por cierta persona anónima que le pidió un favor muy importante- hablo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente pintura –Claro que esto fue para beneficio de ambas personas-

-¿Y cuál fue tu beneficio?- solo era curiosidad.

-Oh no Orihime- sonrió –Esa persona es anónima- Inoue sonrió complacida.

-Ya anda dime- rio -¿Cuál fue tu beneficio?-

-. . .- sonrió con dulzura - Tú - concluyo observando como el rostro de su acompañante se tornaba rojizo, rio divertido.

-Al parecer fuiste el más beneficiado- aun no entendía el porqué, pero había algo; un no sé qué en ese hombre. Que le hacía ver las cosas diferentes… aún no estaba segura, pero tenía esperanzas; de que ese vacío oscuro pueda ser iluminado por alguna radiante luz, una que sea cálida y llena de vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo- con una mano recargada en su espalda la comenzó a guiar para seguir observando aquellas magnificas pinturas, caminando entre la gente, compartiendo miradas y degustando de un vigorizante vino blanco. Sonrisas cálidas y sentimientos a flor de piel ¿Acaso había algo mejor que eso? No lo creía, no hasta encontrarse con aquella pintura…

El lienzo mostraba a un barco a la deriva, luchando contra las incontrolables olas que golpeaban con furia y arrebato. Un agujero negro debajo de aquel vibrante barco junto a un tormentoso escenario… era ella. Esa era ella, y se veía en sí; era su vida plasmada en un lienzo. Es como si el pintor de la luz supiera de ella y plasmara su triste y verdadera historia en aquella hermosa y melancólica pintura. Toda ella representada por un simple barco que luchando intenta salir de aquel inmenso agujero, ese océano tan conocido… representa sus fantasmas, los truenos que caen con furia chocando contra las olas son sus demonios quienes intentan –encantados- darle fin a su lucha, para que se dejase ir por las olas de aquel remolino. Aunque no era lo único que se ilustraba, un pequeño inclusive tenue rayo de luz se asoma de entre las nubes cayendo directo hacia el barco quien lucha valiente, esa era la esperanza; su esperanza.

Pero había una duda enorme, si ese cálido rayo de luz estaba ahí para salvarla ¿Quién lo representaba en su vida? Con Tsukishima se hallaba protegida y sentía esas vibraciones por todo el pecho, él podía ser su rayo de luz. Él podría salvarla. Sin embargo, una parte de su corazón –la parte oscura- lo niega; esa parte cree que el dueño de aquel radiante rayo de luz no es más que Kurosaki Ichigo. Quien al darse cuenta de todas aquellas sombras que lo cubrían, correría impaciente a rescatarla. Y aunque no estaba segura de eso, podía estar segura de esto: cualquiera con un buen corazón puede ser ese cálido rayo de luz pero nadie, repito nadie, podría sacarla de ese oscuro agujero negro al igual que Ichigo. Y aunque le gustaría negarlo, él era el elegido; siempre lo había sido.

Y tal vez siempre lo será. . .

-¿Orihime te encuentras bien?- cuestiono preocupado, llevaba un rato mirando con cautela la pintura, sin embargo aunque la viese él sabía que no estaba ahí, su mente o incluso su corazón se hallaban lejos, en alguna parte recóndita; escondidos. . . de él.

-Sí, es solo que me capturo el momento- contesto desviando la mirada, era una mala persona. Cada vez que hacía lo mismo se lo repetía, estar con Tsukishima mientras pensaba en Ichigo era algo horrible –Es una hermosa pintura, tantos sentimientos y emociones plasmados en cada pincelada, es magnífico-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- pronuncio regalando una galante sonrisa, una que no fue pasada desapercibida.

-¡Tsukishima!-llamaron de la sala continua -¡Eh estado esperándote, hombre!- era una persona de porte elegante, vestía un traje cobrizo con zapatillas bien pulidas. Cabello bien peinado y ojos brillantes.

-¡Ginjo! Pensé que te habrías retrasado como siempre- ambos hombres rieron, mientras que cierto nombre llamo la atención de la pelinaranja.

-En ocasiones especiales no puedo retrasarme, lo sabes- contesto risueño percatándose de la acompañante de su amigo –Mis disculpas por mis modales, mi lady- clamo fingiendo un tono inglés, Orihime sonrió divertida –Mi nombre es Kugo Ginjo, encantado-

-Oh no, es un placer conocerlo al fin señor Ginjo- sonrió nerviosa por el comportamiento de aquel hombre –Tsukishima-san me ha hablado mucho de usted, de verdad que es una galería hermosa- alzo una ceja al escuchar aquel singular –san en el nombre de su viejo amigo.

-¿Verdad?- sonrió extasiado –Es una lástima que yo no sea el propietario original; me hubiera gustado poseer un don tan maravilloso como este. Sin embargo por gusto y beneficio las conservo, el pintor de la luz ha sido una inspiración para mi desde siempre- suspiro un tanto melancólico –Lo único que queda de él, es la aventura que se vive en cada una de sus pinturas, todas ellas te transportan a lugares inimaginables-

-Es bueno saber que aún existen hombres como usted señor Ginjo- el hombre rio divertido –Hoy en día muy pocos aprecian el arte, y la mayoría de esos pocos son. . . bueno, ya se imaginara- Ginjo se hecho a reír al entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Es bueno saberlo, para lastima mía y creo que hablo por todos los hombres en general; usted parece ser única en su especie señorita Inoue. Suertudo tú, Tsukishima- el aludido sonrió mientras Orihime se sonrojaba.

-Preferiría considerarlo destino si te parece- corrigió el pelinegro sonriendo. Ginjo rio.

-Claro el famoso destino, ¿Qué seriamos sin él?-

-Recipientes- clamo una voz fémina- Tan solo cuerpos vacíos en busca de almas que acoger-

-¡Riruka!-exclamo Ginjo un tanto sorprendido, después giro un poco hacia Tsukishima observando toda la desaprobación que había en ese rostro -¡Que sorpresa!- nervioso fue para apretarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Una amiga?- pregunto curiosa hacia el pelinegro quien sentía el sudor correr por su cuello.

-Más bien su exnovia- aclaro de brazos cruzados. Orihime no se inmuto tanto, por alguna razón no le afecto de la manera que esperaba. _«Tal vez sucedió por que no se trata de Ichigo. . . »_ Clamo su parte oscura; risueña ante todo. _« ¡Silencio! »_

-Oh. . .- formulo, sí; estaba fingiendo pero era por el bien de ambos, por su propio bien.

Ginjo sintió el aire tenso correr frente a sus ojos, era el tipo de atmosfera que cortaba… debía hacer algo, y rápido.

-¿Te quedas sin habla?- cuestiono hacia el pelinegro, quien aclaro su garganta antes de contestar.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Riruka- saludo, atento -¿Qué haces aquí?- formulo observando de reojo a Ginjo quien lo veía nervioso, haciendo ademanes con las manos y unas muecas extrañas, estaba claro que se estaba disculpando. Conociendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente, el pobre Kugo fue totalmente obligado.

-Decidí venir a darte una sorpresa. . . y a terminar nuestra última charla- su mirada afilada se centraba en Orihime, quien se sentía un tanto incomoda; y no precisamente porque sintiera celos o cierta rivalidad por la mujer que la asesinaba con la mirada –Ya veo porque te decidiste por no explicar nada, tan solo una rosa y un triste adiós escrito en una patética carta- concluyo observando al susodicho –Al menos te hubieras dignado a decírmelo en la cara, no que dejar una estúpida carta que no explica ni una tercia parte del porque te fuiste. Si hubieras hecho eso, no estaría aquí con el alma hecha una mierda montándote una escena-

-Riruka yo- el sonido timbrante comenzó a invadir la sala, interrumpiendo la tensa charla. Era el celular de Orihime. Pensaba en ignorar la llamada, peor la persona que llamaba no era nada más que Renji.

-Discúlpenme un momento- se excusó caminando hacia la salida de la sala entrando a una contigua donde se hallaban otros tipos de pinturas, estas eran un poco más coloridas. Ya más calmada de tanta sorpresa en todo un día, decidió contestar – ¿Renji-kun?-

_-¡Orihime que bueno que contestas!-_ exclamo con un tono aliviado _–Tenemos un pequeño problema. . .-_ esas palabras fueron luz roja para Orihime. Lo sabía, debía saberlo.

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué sucede?-

_-Veras es algo largo de explicar pero. . . es Ichigo-_ esta vez no fue una, sino tres luces rojas las que se encendieron en su cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa con Ichigo?- más que curiosidad era preocupación, en su situación actual. . . ¿Tendría que esperar lo peor? No, ni siquiera quisiera imaginarlo.

_-Orihime, Ichigo está herido. Giriko-san lo encontró después de una riña y no está nada bien-_ los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par _–El muy idiota salió sin llaves y necesitamos las tuyas…-_

-Por supuesto puedes venir a recogerlas, estoy en la galer-

_-No, Orihime. Necesito que vayas con Ichigo-_ aclaro en un tono serio _–Ahora que estoy ocupándome con lo de su trabajo y Rukia saliendo hasta tarde… -_suspira_- enserio que si no estuviera tan ocupado yo mismo abriría la puerta a patadas si fuera necesario pero esto es importante para la compañía y soy el único suplente de aquel imbécil-_ Orihime se maldecía por dentro… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cargar con esas llaves? ¿Es que acaso esos fantasmas jamás la dejaran en paz?_ –Orihime… sé que es difícil pero creo que en este momento eres la persona que él estaría esperando, además… es una buena excusa para poder verlo de nuevo ¿no crees?-_ su corazón comenzó a taladrar fuerte y punzante. ¿Ahora necesitaba razones para verlo? Claro que iría, pero para dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo- aclaro –Renji- llamo.

_-¿Si?-_

-Dile a Rukia que gracias- corto.

De nuevo otro fallido intento para engañarla, pero ciertamente estaba agradecida. Sin su ayuda tal vez la única vez que viera de nuevo a Ichigo sea en el día de su funeral, y eso no sería nada bueno para su pobre corazón. Tenía que saberlo, ¿Él la salvara? ¿O la hundirá con el hasta la más fría oscuridad? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le preocupaba; mientras sea a su lado cualquiera de las dos estará bien.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella. . .

-Tengo que retirarme, surgió un percance y es… urgente- aclaro dejando a los presentes consternados.

-¿Es Ichigo verdad?- cuestiono Tsukishima en tono serio, sorprendiendo a Orihime por la intuición de aquel hombre. Sin embargo solamente se dignó a asentir con la cabeza –Voy contigo- demando pero fue detenido por una suave mano en su pecho.

-No- negó triste –Esto es algo que debo hacer sola, y tú también tienes algo que terminar- pronuncio observando a una cabreada Riruka -**¿Confías en mí no?**- asintió –Entonces no tienes nada que temer- Tsukishima sonrió, de verdad que era un ángel. Pero al parecer ese ángel se equivocaba, al menos respecto a él sí; pues al parecer él tenía mucho que temer… y más en ese momento. La tomo de las mejillas y la beso tierno, Orihime correspondió con encanto pero estaba segura de que ese beso significa algo más… no estaba segura pero le asustaba.

-**Por favor vuelve…**- susurro cortante a sus labios. Una súplica, él… tenía miedo de perderla. Y esa petición la dejo devastada...

-Lo hare- se despidió agraciada, aun así no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en cierto pelinaranja.

* * *

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- gritaba Renji completamente sonrojado mientras una efusiva carcajeada se transmitía a su lado.

-L-Lo siento- se excusó retirando unas cuantas lagrimillas por tanta risa –No pensé que fuera a darse cuenta… la subestime- aclaro alzándose de hombros para después soltar otra risita –Pero es divertido porque te lo dijo a ti – Renji sonrió para después suspirar.

-Ahora depende de ella ¿verdad?- cuestiono recargando su barbilla sobre el volante.

-Te equivocas- inquirió sonriéndole mientras le pasaba su mano por el cuello para acariciar su cabello –Dependerá de ambos-

* * *

El sonido de sus tacones resonaba por todo el lobby llamando la atención de aquellas personas que se encontraban cerca. Unas cuantas murmurando efusivamente pues la habían reconocido de aquella vez en que Ichigo corría detrás de ella vistiendo tan solo unos boxer's. Observaba con vista de águila buscando a la persona adecuada, hasta que giro al mostrador encontrándose con Giriko-san quien sin saludarla solo emitió un pequeño –sígame- para después salir disparada detrás de él.

Pasaron por unos cuartos de lavado, para después llegar a una habitación un poco más grande con una pequeña pero cómoda sala, tenía lo indispensable. Una tele, refrigerador, un baño… ese era el cuarto de empleados. Giriko le indico que pasara para después abrir otra puerta que mostraba una recamara, sin embargo la persona que se hallaba recostada en la cama fue lo que le llamo más la atención. Con prisa –y sobre todo preocupada- se acercó a la cama observando el estado en que se encontraba aquel hombre. Y mientras intentaba reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas pronuncio…

-Ichigo. . .- de una manera tan triste que le partía el alma. . .

. . .y el corazón.

_CONTINUARA. . ._

* * *

**JOJO Lose soy mala u_u! asi que arriba los REVIEWS! para ver mas pronto esa deliciosaa Up! *O* **

**Matta ne~~**


	6. BECHARD

**ALOHAA LECTORES!**

**Hoy por segunda vez! Es practicamente un record! Aunque ya ando medio dormida pero bueno. Si al fin Rated M! Ya pueden bailar de alegria XD! Los dejo para que lean y una ultima cosa, aun no se como vaya terminar este fic, no se si sera bien o mal asi que por ahora les pido una pequeña AYUDA con el final. Aun no se si sera un happy ending o uno SAD u_u Sin mas leeean y no se desangren porfavor XD**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL ADULTO R18, ES UN LEMMON (o Hentai ya no se ni que es XD) SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD O SI DISGUSTAS DE ESTA CLASE DE REDACCION NO LEAS! PARA TODOS LOS DEMAS DISFRUTENLO *.* xd! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A NERO-CHIN QUIEN SIEMPRE ME APOYA EN ESTOS CASOS XD!**

**N/A: Tite kubo es el dueño y yo escribo esto e.e (si convierto sus bellos personajes en unos pervertidos xD Pero es por amor! XD)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**_BECHARD_**

**[El agua sagrada ya no podrá ayudarte. Ni mil ejércitos podrían impedir mi entrada. No quiero tu dinero. No quiero tu corona. Solo he venido para incendiar tu reino. . .]**

Orihime agradeció a Giriko, quien solo se inmuto diciendo que era su trabajo. Aunque ella no lo creía así. Con cuidado la ayudo a tomar el ascensor con Ichigo recargado sobre su hombro.

-¿Último piso señora?- por alguna razón se sintió rara al escuchar esas palabras, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Si-

Ichigo se revolvía impaciente por el dolor, gracias al cielo que las heridas solo fueron superficiales.

-Orihime. . .- llamo en un susurro que recorrió exquisito por su oído, sonrojándola.

-No hables- sentencio un tanto distante. Esa situación era peligrosa, y no solo por el hecho de estar a solas con él. Estaba herido, lo sabía, pero no era impedimento para que se lo pusieran los pelos de punta. Dios. . . alguien debería castigarla por esto. Sus pensamientos inconvenientes comenzaron a surgir sonrojándola aún más.

Sin embargo todo era diferente en cierto pelinaranja, ella estaba ahí a su lado. Cuidando de él, protegiéndolo como siempre. Pero por alguna razón todo parecía tan distante, y eso era culpa suya. La distancia que había logrado crear entre ellos era demasiado extensa y eso le causaba un dolor en el pecho que se le hacía increíble su resistencia a no ponerse a llorar como un crio frente a ella. Una palabra. . . sí, eso era; tan solo una palabra necesitaba para lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle lo estúpido que había sido. Pero en ese momento todo, absolutamente todo se lo impedía. Por lo cual, lo único que podía decir constantemente era su nombre en tortuosos susurros que pesaban como toneladas en el pecho.

Al llegar al departamento caminaron juntos hacia la sala, donde reposo Ichigo. Mientras tanto Orihime dejaba sus cosas cerca de la puerta para cuando vaya de salida, no pensaba quedarse ahí. Eso no era bueno para su corazón. Kurosaki recorrió la sala hasta llegar a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso con agua, la cruda realidad le estaba pegando hasta ahora. Orihime se acercó para depositar una pastilla a su lado.

-Tómala- ordeno ante la ceja alzada del ojimarron ¿Desde cuándo era tan demandante? Lo ignoro, no estaba para peleas en ese momento, mucho menos quería alejarla más de lo que ya estaba. Tomo la pastilla con una mueca por el horrible sabor, al ver la acción la pelinaranja sonrió un poco y suspiro – ¿Tomaras un baño no?- cuestiono a lo que Ichigo solo asintió. Se sentía como un niño que era mimado después de una buena regañada –Bien, preparare el agua- Kurosaki solo la miro irse por las escaleras para después escuchar el chorro de agua cayendo. Se sentía ignorado, pero a la vez protegido; que estúpido sentimiento.

Orihime se sentó sobre el borde del jacuzzi que contenía aquel lujoso baño. Recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas para después acariciar su rostro con las manos y deslizarse el cabello completo hacia atrás, estaba estresada. No sabía el porqué, pero así se sentía. Suspiro, debe ser el cansancio, sí; eso debía ser. Con cuidado toco el agua que caía de la regadera, estaba lista. Ichigo llego al baño precipitándola un poco, estaba sin ninguna expresión; parecía un cadáver viviente. La ojigris se percató de sus heridas en los brazos ya que las mangas de su sudadera estaban rotas y supuso que había algunas en su abdomen pues su camisa estaba ensangrentada. Resoplo un poco y al mirar la dificultad con la que el mayor intentaba sacarse la sudadera decidió ayudarle.

-Ven, aquí; deja te ayudo- pronuncio la pelinaranja siendo observada fijamente. Kurosaki se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban con calma pero con ciertos nervios. Primero le ayudo con las mangas de la sudadera para que los brazos salieran sin algún rasguño más. Después venia la parte más difícil; al menos para Orihime quien veía sin pestañear aquella camisa. Luego de un suspiro que no fue ignorado por Ichigo tomo la orilla de la camisa y comenzó a subirla, lento. El proceso debía ser tortuosamente lento, puesto que tenía que permanecer lejos de la piel para que no rozara con las heridas. Los ojos grises se deleitaron extasiados con lo que su buena vista le estaba otorgando. Ese perfecto abdomen, trago duro al intentar por todos los medios no rozar ni siquiera la yema de sus dedos pero dios tantas eran las ganas que tenía por tocarlo. . . que sin darse cuenta se hallaba boquiabierta y con la garganta seca.

-¿Alzo las manos?- cuestiono el ojimarron divertido entre sus adentros. Orihime se sonrojo, ya había llegado casi al cuello sin percatarse de las mangas cortas ¡Pero que despistada!

-S-Sí. . . – Ichigo alzo las manos con perfecta obediencia, dejando que la ojigris sacara por completo la molesta camisa.

Al bajar los brazos Ichigo apretó sus manos en puños haciendo una pequeña mueca sin ser pasado por alto por su compañera quien al instante bajo la mirada para percatarse de las heridas que habían en sus manos y nudillos, con pesadez, Ichigo, trato de desabrocharse el pantalón, sin conseguir mucho. ¡Pero que terco! ¡Ella se había ofrecido a la ayuda y el seguía de testarudo!

-¿Por qué te sigues negando?- cuestiono con un pequeño ceño fruncido quitando las manos heridas para sustituirlas por las suyas propias. Desabrochando el botón. . .

-E-Espera. . . –dicto el oji marrón un tanto sonrojado mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa lo que sea incluso miro hacia otro lado para tratar de esconder sus nervios. _«Mierda. . . esto está mal, pero se siente tan bien. Si esto sigue así, no tendré las suficientes fuerzas para contenerme. . . ¿Está bien expresar mi felicidad en este momento? ¡Tantas noches soñando con esto! Es un vil martirio. . .»_ Orihime bajaba el cierre, lento; exquisito… sensual – O-Orihime. . .- llamo con las manos hechas puños a sus costados. ¿Cómo calmarse en ese momento? ¡Si la mujer que ama estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón como varias veces lo hizo en sus fantasías! ¡Un sueño hecho realidad!

Orihime solo miraba al suelo, el aire se estaba tornando tenso. No tenía la intención de intervenir de esa manera, pero verlo así de lastimado no tuvo otra más que ayudarlo con la indecente acción. Estaba abrumada. Sus dedos temblaban y su respiración se agitaba con cada movimiento, claramente trataba de no echar un pequeño vistazo al asombroso cuerpo que tenía enfrente pero –siendo sinceros- era casi imposible. Nerviosa soltó un ligero suspiro al observar como su abdomen se contraía al momento en que bajaba su pantalón. De un movimiento rápido, Ichigo, se deshizo de sus zapatos para dejarle un camino más fácil a la pelinaranja. Bien le había quitado el pantalón sin desangrarse, era un buen paso. Lanzo la prenda junto a las demás para volverse hacia él. Ahora había otro dilema: ¿Qué pasara con esos boxer's?

Kurosaki le envió una mirada furtiva mientras que la ojigris se estremecía de a poco. Su cuerpo entero le mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas de emergencia **-¡Aléjate!-** clamaban cada una de ellas. Sin poder evitarlo, ya se hallaba con su dedo índice acariciando la orilla elástica de aquella prenda. Rozando partes suaves y duras de piel. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía peor que haber bebido tres botellas de tequila. Una última descarga cayo de lleno en su cerebro **- ¡PELIGRO!-** grito trayéndola de vuelta a la tierra. Con delirio alejo su dedo índice mientras negaba con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-. . . no puedo- susurro apenas.

-¿Orihime?- su tono se tornó preocupado.

-¡Botiquín de primeros auxilios!- exclamo exaltada, observándolo directo mientras se sonrojaba.

-. . .Orihime- Kurosaki dio un paso adelante y ella uno atrás, hasta que los separo la temblorosa mano de la chica que se hallaba alzada hacia él.

-N-No- dijo -¿Dónde. . . esta. . .el botiquín?- hasta ahora se daba cuenta que el mayor peligro se encontraba a su lado.

-. . .- Ichigo se alejó dándole la espalda –En el armario, bajo la escalera-

-B-Bien, báñate- sentencio caminando hacia la puerta –Te preparare la cena- sin más salió lo más rápido que pudo. Bajando las escaleras busco el bendito botiquín para posarlo sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala. Después se lanzó hacia la cocina, al ver los pocos alimentos que conservaba el pelinaranja se decidió por preparar un huevo con tostadas. Practico, rápido y sencillo. Y lo mejor de todo era que no se llevaba mucho tiempo, lo que menos quería era quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar. Deseaba tanto huir de esa situación. . . que había comenzado a temerle a la noche.

Ya desnudo, se relajaba bajo el chorro de la regadera. Sin fuerzas recargo sus manos en la pared para observar como corría la sangre desde su cuerpo hacia el suelo gracias al agua. Suspiro; de nuevo. En realidad era el suspiro número treinta y seis que había dado en todo el día. Su vida se estaba cayendo frente a sus ojos, y lo peor es que él se quedaba parado observando como caían pieza por pieza sin hacer absolutamente nada. No entendía como había llegado a esa situación. Lo único que recordaba era como lo sacaban totalmente ebrio de una horrible cantina, después de unos gritos llegaron otros hombres desconocidos quienes lo tomaron de lleno como saco de box. Claro que se defendió, por algo era temido. Pero siete hombres contra uno, quien además de perdido se encontraba ebrio, bueno ya se esperaba quienes tuvieran la victoria. Después Giriko-san lo encontró tirado afuera de ese bar de mala muerte. Y ciertamente recuerda haberlo escuchado hablar con Renji. . . ¿Entonces por qué demonios apareció Orihime? Eso debió ser un truco de Rukia, después le tendrá que agradecer. Por ahora deberá pensar bien en qué hacer. Estar en el limbo de sentimientos puede ser mortal incluso en su triste situación. Y guardar aquel horrible recuerdo no le ayudaba en nada… aquella vez en que Orihime le había contado el tipo de relación que mantenía con Tsukishima.

_« "Nos conocimos en una galería, no pensé que fuera uno de tus clientes. Después nos reencontramos de casualidad por cuestiones de trabajo y desde ahí nos mantuvimos en contacto. Es el tipo de persona que me gustaría conservar ¿Entiendes Ichigo? ¡Puede que sea el indicado!»_ Luego de eso comenzó a alejarse y cuando los volvió a ver juntos se enteró por su propia boca de que se hallaban en "citas" eso solo le decía que se alejara. Su muerte estaba cerca, de eso seguro. No quería verla compartir sonrisas, ni mucho menos observarla cruzar la calle tomada de una mano ajena a la de él. Si no era él, no debía ser nadie ¿Entonces porque? ¿Porque tenía que pasar todo eso? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente? ¡Por qué rayos tuvo que aparecer en el mejor momento de su vida para echarlo todo a perder! Debía hacer algo y debería hacerlo ahora. Contarle lo que siente, decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esta vez no había tiempo, si daba un paso hacia atrás, la perdería. . . y esta vez lo haría para siempre. No es momento para doblegarse. Era ahora o nunca y oportunidades como esta en la vida, créanme, solo una.

Sus deseos por arrancársela de las manos hacían que sus demonios fluyeran con fervor, enigmáticos, fuertes y sedientos. Hambrientos por lo que pueda pasar. . .

. . .o por lo que pasara.

Salió de la ducha sin mucho entusiasmo, camino inexpresivo a su habitación tardando solo dos minutos para después salir vistiendo tan solo unos pantalones de pijama grises con el torso desnudo y una camisa de tirantes negra cruzada por su hombro derecho. El baño lo había relajado un poco, y las heridas ya no le ardían tanto. Gracias al cielo ninguna llego a ser más que un simple raspón, ninguna interna tan solo superficiales que cicatrizarían con algo de algodón con alcohol y algunas vendas. Bajo las escaleras sintiendo el frio suelo pues iba descalzo, de reojo alcanzo a observar como la pelinaranja terminaba de acomodar el huevo con tostadas sobre un plato y lo cubría con un domo para que conservara la temperatura. Orihime camino hacia él maldiciendo para sus adentros ¿Acaso no podría estar un poco menos… irresistible? ¿O es que le gustaba hacerla sufrir? Por qué de ser así, lo estaba consiguiendo. . . y mucho.

Kurosaki tomo asiento en el mueble mientras que Orihime jalaba un pequeño banco para reposar los pies, era acolchonado así que no pudo quejarse, además quedaba a la perfecta altura por lo que le vino como anillo al dedo. Comenzó a sacar el algodón y las vendas, después tomo el alcohol y vertió un poco en un pedazo de algodón. Sin palabras, sin mirarlo y sin pedirle permiso comenzó a untar el líquido por medio del algodón sobre su brazo izquierdo un poco debajo del hombro.

-Tch. . .- exclamo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la cocina, sonrojándose.

-¿Estas quejándote?- cuestiono un tanto divertida pero sin demostrarlo.

-No. . .- intento decir pero. . .-¡Auch!-

-Si estas quejándote- sonrió para sí.

-Arde. . . y mucho- continuo quejándose sin darse cuenta de que por enésima vez en su rostro había aparecido esa sonrisa que solo era capaz de transmitir cuando estaba alado de ella. Esa que mezclaba lo tierno con lo dulce pero que era picante y atrayente a la vez -¿Quieres saber?-

-No pregunte nada- tal vez Ichigo tenía razón, ella quería saber. Pero una parte de su corazón le decía que no, que ni siquiera se atreva a preguntar. Pues la respuesta solo la atara más a él; y eso impediría su ida. Además ya sabía al menos lo esencial gracias a Renji.

-Te extrañe- soltó de golpe, observando como el cuerpo ajeno se detenía al instante, después de unos microsegundos que parecieron eternos tomo una postura más erguida y siguió con lo suyo, sin mirarlo –Orihime. . .te extraño-

-Ichigo. . .-llamo soltando un suspiro, nerviosa se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara para tratar de explicarse con tan solo una mirada, Kurosaki comprendió al instante así que él… guardaría silencio.

Ya había terminado con el brazo izquierdo y la muñeca derecha, había colocado un pequeño parche en su cintura, gracias al cielo las heridas más "severas" se hallaban en sus brazos los cuales por alguna razón sanan más rápido que todo lo demás. El dolor en sus manos y nudillos se había calmado gracias a la pastilla que anteriormente le había dado así que por el momento ya estaba bien. Unas gotas cayeron sobre sus manos para después hacerla fruncir el ceño.

-Ichigo ¿Por qué nunca te secas bien el cabello?- cuestiono como si fuera de una madre que regañaba a su hijo -¿Acaso quieres pescar un refriado?- sin más y sin dejarlo contestar –de nuevo- camino hacia el armario que se hallaba bajo la escalera de donde había tomado el botiquín, vagamente recuerda haber visto unas cuantas toallas. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba y después de una sonrisa tomo una para regresar con el ojimarron. No tenía la fuerza para verlo a los ojos y hacer lo que estaba tramando, así que tiró la toalla hacia su rostro para revolverle el cabello y secarlo al mismo tiempo. Esta vez no se sentó en el banco acolchonado, decidió estar parada para tener mejor acceso a esa rebelde cabellera; además de esa manera era más fácil evitar su mirada. Era ridículo ¿no? Esa cálida mirada color marrón que tanto gustaba admirar y observar ahora era evitada por ella. Y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo sentía la tristeza invadirla por completo. _« ¿Por qué me haces esto. . . Ichigo? »_

-Orihime. . .- llamo quitándose de improvisto la toalla para observarla a los ojos. Aquellos grises se hallaban sorprendidos y tristes, tan cristalinos que cualquier suspiro los harían derramar lágrimas al instante. Sus acciones no tenían justificación pero tampoco las podía controlar, estaba ansioso por mostrar lo que callaba su corazón que sin darse cuenta ya había tomado su brazo; deteniéndola. En ese momento no necesitaban palabras, despacio casi como una caricia la fue acercando hacia él; deteniendo el tiempo, el espacio. Encerrándolos en un universo en donde solo ellos eran los invitados. Con ternura tomo de su cintura para que se posara sobre sus piernas; sentándola sobre él. Podía sentir exquisito como su cuerpo completo se recargaba sobre su pecho, un peso que amaba sentir sobre él. Sus ojos iban de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, la vista marrón se daba el lujo de utilizar su memoria fotográfica, pero algo llamo su atención: Ella no lo veía. Su mirada se hallaba nublosa, distante. Como si dejara su cuerpo a su merced mientras abandonaba su alma. Eso no podía ser, ella debía estar ahí, con él. Tomo su nuca y bajo su cabeza para que lo mirara, parpadeo un par de veces para después darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Orihime- clamaban los labios que observaba a unos cuantos centímetros. Sus ojos se tornaron nublosos de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por el calor. Un terrible calor que la invadía desde el pecho hasta sus piernas. Ichigo sonrió ante su notable sonrojo, mientras sentía su necesidad de nuevo. Esa que le rogaba por besarla en ese momento, en ese lugar, sin preámbulos; tan solo juntar sus labios y ya. Pero el tiempo era maldito, y ese instante tan erótico que se contuvo para esperar unos segundos más. Pues observar a la ojigris tan desalineada le encantaba por completo, con esa fachada de éxtasis en su cara ¡Dios! De no ser porque tenía experiencia se hubiera venido ahí mismo. Inoue respiraba con la boca abierta exhalando ese aire caliente que le golpeaba el rostro mientras que él exhalaba de igual manera, ambos pechos descontrolados; subiendo y bajando por la agitada respiración. Acompañados de pequeños gemidos que se perdían a medias ¿Debía besarlo? No lo sabía, se hallaba toda hecha un lio. Pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía pena por el hombro de Ichigo, pues lo tenía prensado hasta con las uñas. Estaba mal. . . pero se sentía tan bien. . . ¿Qué hacer con la lógica? Trago saliva.

. . . Al diablo con la lógica.

_**[-Por favor vuelve…-]**_

De repente, como una vil abofeteada, aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Tsukishima la invadieron. Triste, evadió a tiempo sus labios –confundiéndolo- y bajo del sillón. Siempre le faltaban fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara, así que cabizbaja camino hacia la entrada tomando sus cosas, su bolso, celular y abrigo.

-La comida esta debajo del domo- dijo arrastrando las palabras, aun se sentía exaltada por lo ocurrido hace un momento –Deje más pastillas por si vuelve el dolor-

-Orihime- llamo parándose de inmediato mientras caminaba hacia ella. Tenía que quedarse, de alguna manera ¡Era su deber retenerla!

-Mañana vendré para verte. . .- dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras abría la puerta. Pero para su sorpresa esta se cerró de golpe sorprendiéndola. Nerviosa vio como la mano de Ichigo se hallaba sobre la puerta completamente extendida. Dio un brinco al observar su otra mano posándose igual sobre la puerta encerrándola en un ligero espacio, completamente acorralada. Sintiendo descargas a cada golpe de la respiración ajena contra su cabello. Un mártir absolutamente.

-¡Estas de broma si crees que te dejare ir!- exclamo fuerte haciéndola brincar, nerviosa. Sus brazos se hallaban flexionados, Oh dios se estaba acercando a ella, podía sentirlo, su caliente respiración rozar su oreja. ¡Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir! ¡Le había cerrado la puerta! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo escapar ahora?

-Ichigo. . . yo- un sonido vibrante lo sintió por todo el cuerpo, de nuevo su teléfono había interrumpido por segunda vez en ese día. Sus ojos se descabellaron en cuanto vieron el nombre del dueño de la llamada. Era Tsukishima, e Ichigo lo sabía.

-¿No soy lo suficiente bueno verdad?- pronuncio sorprendiéndola, sus manos temblaban con el teléfono en ellas. ¿Debía contestar? Pero Ichigo estaba detrás acorralándola. . . y Tsukishima le había hecho una petición **_« -Por favor vuelve…- »_** pidió aun sobre sus labios. ¿Qué hacer cuando ella había contestado un **–lo hare-** convirtiéndolo en una promesa? ¡Dios! Ese era el tipo de decisiones que quería evitar -¿Qué harás Orihime? ¿Contestaras? ¿Aun cuando te pido que te quedes? Escógeme Orihime y quédate a mi lado- pronuncio odiándose a sí mismo por hacerle eso. Verla frente a él tan vulnerable y temblorosa le partía el alma y realmente no tenía el derecho de hacerla escoger ¡Pero al demonio! ¡Ella es suya! ¡Siempre ha sido suya! ¡Toda ella! Y tenerla ahí pensando en otro hombre solo le hacía hervir la sangre –Orihime, quédate- susurro remarcando las palabras en su cuello, deslizando su mano derecha sobre sus brazos, erizando la piel al contacto, haciéndola temblar. Con paciencia alcanzo el teléfono que aun timbraba entre sus suaves manos y se lo quito delicadamente. Ichigo sabía su respuesta, e Inoue también. Solo que para ella era algo más doloroso. Sin más abrió el teléfono escuchándose una pequeña voz que fue callada por Ichigo quien sin esperar apago el celular, arrojándolo hacia el mueble. Alargo su mano para girar el seguro de la puerta. El abrigo y el bolso femenino cayeron al suelo. Ya no había que esperar nada, sabía lo que pasaría –No pienses en nada, siénteme- sus palabras le golpeaban en el pecho, sus manos remarcaban sus caderas acercándolas a él. Pegando su trasero hacia su ingle como un dulce y tortuoso vaivén. Ahora era ella quien recargaba sus manos sobre la puerta en busca de equilibrio. Derretirse ahora no bastaría, aun le faltaba mucho por experimentar. Ichigo dejo el vaivén a cargo de su mano izquierda mientras que a la derecha le indicaba una tarea igual de exquisita. En la cual bajo hasta la punta de la falda lisa de Orihime, esa que le llegaba seis dedos por encima de las rodillas. Lento, haciéndola temblar sobre su cuerpo subía la falda al tiempo en que acariciaba un poco de piel –Solo tú y yo, Orihime- susurro, ronco.

-I-Ichigo. . . ¡Ngh!- Kurosaki había alcanzado el cierre bajándolo, dejando que la falda cayera como cascada por sus piernas exponiendo unas atrayentes bragas negras semitransparentes.

-Mierda- fue lo único que pudo articular para después tragar duro, por un momento dejo el vaivén para observar de lleno aquellas bragas y a unas finas medias color piel que llevaba como conjunto la pelinaranja, quien ni se atrevía a girar el rostro pues juraba sentir salir humo de este por lo roja que estaba. Orihime se sobresaltó al sentir de nuevo ese vaivén donde su trasero rozaba lento con la ingle masculina, sin embargo esta vez sintió algo más contra su trasero, era firme y duro. « ¡E-Esta erecto! » pensaba la ojigris emitiendo un gemido por cada golpe que daba su trasero contra aquella gran erección.

Ichigo coloco el cabello de Inoue hacia un lado para besar su cuello con vehemencia. Rozando sus labios contra la piel, mordiendo y lamiendo su nuca, dejando marcas unas más visibles que otras, haciéndola gritar su nombre entre gemidos mientras arqueaba su espalda y recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Ya había dejado la tarea del vaivén solamente a sus caderas, ahora sus manos se hallaban sobre la orilla de sus bragas. Delineándolo de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa, algunas veces dejaba que sus dedos entraran en ellas y se aventurasen a tocar aquella cremosa y suave piel que escondían como lo prohibido. De esa manera su trasero pegaba más fuerte a su pelvis, de una manera tan enloquecedora. Sin embargo, y para desilusión de Orihime, él nunca la llego a tocar "ahí". Solamente retiraba sus manos o las subía acariciando su abdomen bajo, remarcando los huesos de los costados. Subiendo sus niveles de calentura al máximo. Ichigo no estaba seguro de que hacer o como empezar, solamente se fue guiando por su instinto. Por lo que Orihime gimió al sentir el contacto más fuerte, más duro. Como si estuviera penetrándola sin hacerlo. Tan solo ese roce de su erección contra su trasero la hacía gritar en demasía. Por un momento llego a pensar que Ichigo la estaba castigando por algo, sin saber el porqué. Pero la verdad era que Kurosaki solo se llevaba por su instinto, no es que la quisiera hacer sufrir. Es solo que deseaba con fervor pulsante que Orihime cumpliera todas y cada una de sus fantasías esa noche. Y claramente esa era una de ellas. Paso una mano por debajo de su brazo para alcanzar su mentón y girarlo hacia él. La ojigris aún se demandaba por desviar la mirada. Haciendo que Ichigo frunciera un tanto el ceño.

-Orihime mírame- demando serio haciendo que la aclamada lo mirara con ojos llorosos de tanta excitación y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió –Abre la boca para mí- Inoue frunció un poco el ceño al verse confundida pero ya no podía pensar tanto, lo que pasaba ya estaba pasando. Sin más y aumentando su carmín abrió lentamente la boca mientras que Ichigo la acercaba a la suya. Sintió la respiración ajena golpear sobre sus labios que se hallaban en una seductora sonrisa, paso su lengua delineando su boca abierta para después morder su inferior, demandante. Ahora el vaivén era uno lento, que Orihime juro haberse corrido en ese momento, esos cambios la enloquecían de una manera tan desorbitante –Quiero tus gemidos en mi boca. . .Hime- pronuncio sonriente igual con la boca abierta sobre la de ella para atrapar aquellos indecorosos gemidos que pronunciaba al contacto con su erección. ¡Dios como la amaba! Sin más detuvo el vaivén para por fin besarla. Orihime giro hacia él mientras sentía la lengua ajena recorrerle por completo su cavidad. Sintiendo como los labios masculinos mascullaban sobre los suyos mientras aplicaban pequeñas succiones. La ojigris se abrazó al cuello de Ichigo para enlazar sus piernas a la cintura de este, mientras deseosa y gimiendo se frotaba contra la prominente erección, convirtiendo el dulce beso en una pequeña risa por parte del ojimarron. Quien divertido bajo las piernas de la ojigris confundiéndola. Él tenía un deseo, y ese era verla rogar. Orihime tendría que rogar y suplicar hasta el llanto por tenerlo dentro, de otra manera no habría contacto de ese tipo –para la mala suerte de Orihime-

-I-I-Ichigo. . . ah. . .- gimió. Esta vez Kurosaki se paseaba por los senos, aun por encima de la blusa. Pero bajo lentamente hacia su cintura, ya tendría tiempo para ellos después. Empujándola despacio hizo que la ojigris se recargara por completo contra la puerta, mientras que él hincado comenzaba con su labor de quitarle las medias. Primero fue la derecha tomándola por la punta mientras la bajaba lento dejando ligeros besos contra su muslo -¡N-No! ¡Ah. . .! – después la izquierda que la bajo de igual manera para después quitar las zapatillas y retirar ambas medias. Ichigo comenzó a tocar sus muslos con las manos entendidas, paseándolas por toda la extensión, sintiendo cada tiemble del cuerpo ajeno. Gustoso de ello, se acercó hacia su entrepierna, la cual se hallaba completamente húmeda. Volvió a sonreír. Paso sus manos por detrás de sus piernas para alcanzar su trasero mientras se acercaba cada vez más, enloqueciendo a Orihime. Con la sonrisa plasmada al cien alzo la mirada para observarla toda sonrojada mientras malévolo le mostraba la lengua haciéndola suspirar. Pero al contrario y para disgusto de Orihime Kurosaki solo se hallaba riendo, él no tenía intenciones –aun- de llegar a eso. Mierda.

-Estas tan húmeda. . .- pronuncio divertido -¿Te has corrido ya Orihime?- cuestiono alzando de nuevo la mirada para encontrarse con una pelinaranja que mordía sin pudor los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-F-Fue t-tu culpa. . .- reclamo con voz entrecortada. Con su pecho bajando y subiendo por su acelerada respiración -¿Q-Que ha-haces?- pregunto exaltada observando como Ichigo se hallaba pegado a su entrepierna. . . inhalando profundamente.

-Me encanta tu olor, Orihime. Me embriaga- susurro con una voz gutural que hizo suspirar anhelante a cierta ojigris –Me pone hambriento- clamo desesperado mientras se erguía para besarla y al tiempo tomándola de la cintura para dejar que la pelinaranja enredara las piernas hacia él. Orihime gemía sonrojada al sentir de nuevo aquella erección golpear contra su entrepierna a cada paso que el ojimarron daba. Impaciente, Kurosaki camino con la pelinaranja en brazos hacia la mesa, confundiéndola. De lleno la sentó en la orilla para después besarla con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad para degustar ese dulce sabor vainilla. Golpeaba con fuerza su miembro contra su entrepierna como si estuviera envistiéndola remarcando sus caderas con ambas manos, empujándola fuerte, duro. Besando su cuello y mordiendo su lóbulo. Con una Orihime extasiada arqueando su espalda y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, pues no sabía cuánto más podría resistir antes de volver a correrse. Sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer de bruces hacia la mesa, sus brazos temblaban haciendo sonreír tierno al ojimarron quien se lanzó sobre ella con los codos recargados en sus costados para no aplastarla por completo –La comida se come en la mesa ¿Verdad Hime?- cuestiono a su oído, separándose de ella mientras caminaba al mini bar y jalaba un banco de la barra; dejando aún más curiosa a la ojigris que exhalaba con la boca abierta.

-¿I-Ichigo?- pregunto, desorbitada.

-Shh Hime. . . disfruta- pronuncio en lo que la besaba de nuevo, mientras desabotonaba su blusa lento, acariciando con el dedo índice la piel expuesta para después seguir con otro botón y así fue hasta haber terminado. Beso el comienzo de sus senos paseando su rostro entre ellos, sofocándose con su calor igual con la boca abierta para rosarlos con sus dientes. Después bajo hasta su ombligo el cual lamio en pequeños círculos, delineándolo. Ichigo subía al compás de la respiración de Orihime la cual no era nada calmada. Kurosaki llego a su abdomen bajo en donde mordisqueo aquellos huesos laterales. Después de eso jalo de nuevo el banco y se sentó sobre él. Era perfecto, lo dejaba a la altura exacta, así podía ver el rostro de la ojigris contraerse –Orihime, eres hermosa- hablo relamiéndose los labios. Con suavidad masajeo sus muslos mientras los separaba ligeramente, la ojigris respiraba con dificultad ¡Estaba desesperada por lo que ocurriría!

-¡Ichigo!- gimió exaltada pues Kurosaki había tomado las bragas jalándolas, rozando sus nudillos contra sus labios internos para después soltarlas para que golpearan con su entrepierna. Cada pequeño golpe la hacía retorcerse sobre la mesa, arqueando la espalda y alzando las caderas, gimiendo y maldiciendo cada vez que lo hacía con vehemencia. Debía admitirlo, a Ichigo le gustaba verla sufrir un poco – ¡I-Ichigo por favor. . .!- y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo unos de sus deseos. Rogando por atenciones que ni él podía contener más. Con sus dedos hizo a un lado la prenda sin retirarla para después acercarse hacia su intimidad en donde poso sus labios. Provocativo comenzó con dulces besos que encendieron el lugar más caliente de Orihime. Introdujo un primer dedo, ¡Por dios su interior estaba ardiendo! ¡Era capaz de derretir cualquier cosa! Rozo otro dedo contra su clítoris, demandante para después introducirlo junto a sus dedos.

-Hime ¿Cuántos dedos cabrán aquí?- cuestiono divertido llevando ya cuatro dedos dentro, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter, lento, despacio con paciencia. Girándolos dentro y fuera, descontrolándola. Con urgencia alzo sus brazos hacia atrás buscando de donde sostenerse, pero estando encima de una mesa ¿Exactamente de dónde? Solo los poso por encima de su cabeza mientras levantaba más las caderas hacia esa mano que se hallaba completamente dentro de ella. Gemía fuerte mordiendo sus labios para contener los gritos que aun guardaba insistentes en su pecho –No hay nadie aquí Orihime, puedes gemir y gritar todo lo que quieras, hazlo para mí- sin más dejo de morder sus labios para llenar de gemidos todo el apartamento.

-¡T-Tu lengua! ¡L-La quiero de-dentro!- exclamo ardiendo, sintiendo como el brasier le apretaba más de lo normal ¿O era solo su imaginación? Kurosaki la fulmino con la mirada para después mostrar esa lengua indecorosa. Orihime juro ver el cielo en cuanto comenzó con las pequeñas lamidas, jugando de vez en cuando con su clítoris y con sus labios. Probando de aquella jugosa intimidad, degustando el líquido húmedo y caliente que emanaba de ella para después introducirla de lleno. Era tan erótico observar como Ichigo movía su cabeza entre sus piernas y sentirlo dentro de esa forma tan peculiar -¡Ah! ¡N-No muerdas!- gimió al sentir los dientes jalar suave uno de sus labios junto a su clítoris. Bajo ambos brazos para tomar su cabello con fuerza, jalaba sus hebras con más desesperación al tiempo en que movía sus caderas al compás de su lengua. Una vez más Orihime juro observar el cielo y las estrellas apretando el rostro de Ichigo contra su intimidad pues había encontrado ese punto enloquecedor que la llevaría a la cima y más –Ya n-no podre m-mas ¡Ichigo!- gimió sintiendo como su lengua se movía con más fluidez y más fuerza -¡Ahh. . .!- termino por dejar su cabello mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas de excitación que le nublaban la vista ¡Dios! ¡Eso había estado mejor qué bueno! Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, se sentía diferente, era completamente otra. ¡Aquel orgasmo era digno de ser llamado divino! ¡Y todo gracias a Ichigo!

-¿E-Estas bien?- cuestiono con un tono preocupado mientras se limpiaba cualquier rastro de su boca.

-S-Sí. . .-

-Bien, porque ya no puedo esperar para follarte- dijo en un tono serio, volviéndola a tomar por la cintura para que enredara de nuevo sus piernas sobre él. Esta vez la cargo por toda la sala, subiendo las escaleras pasando por aquel cuarto blanco que tanto asustaba a Orihime, Ichigo al verla inquieta pronuncio: -Tranquila, no iremos ahí- y así fue. Su destino había sido la habitación del ojimarron, aquella donde veían películas y tomaban tequila y whisky hasta quedar completamente ebrios.

-Aquí tuvimos nuestro primer beso- comento sonrojada observando aquellos marrones que la miraban brillantes.

-Aquí tendremos algo más que un primer beso, Orihime- sonrió tierno posando un beso sobre su mejilla al tiempo en que la posaba en la cama. La ojigris nunca lo había visto bien pero desde ese ángulo, Ichigo se veía tan irresistible. Con ese perfecto cuerpo, musculo y delgado. Él era mucho mejor que la pintura de un romano. Kurosaki era un dios, poseía tal belleza masculina que debía pertenecer al olimpo. Y al verlo de esa manera, Orihime se sentía pecadora. . . así que evito que se posara en la cama. Curioso, Ichigo dejo que lo trataran a merced. Inoue se posó de rodillas sobre la cama quedando a la misma altura del ojimarron quien la veía con una ceja levantada -¿Qué vas hacerme Hime?- cuestiono sonriente.

-Preferiría guardármelo como un secreto- contesto igual de divertida mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

-Orihime- demando, serio. Con una voz grave y profunda transmitiendo nervios a la ojigris que la hicieron temblar fuertemente. Él quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

-Bien. . . Primero voy a besarte- indico en lo que enredaba su brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia su rostro para después rozar sus labios con los ajenos. Convirtiendo la escena en un beso tierno y sensual –Después voy a tocarte- sonriente paseaba sus manos sobre los hombros, bajando la mirada hacia ese pecho que subía y bajaba, coloco sus manos sobre los abdominales presionando un poco.

-¡Joder sí! ¡Tócame!- exclamo tomándola de la cintura sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas por las manos de Orihime que se paseaban por todo su esplendo. Juguetona Orihime beso su pecho y se fue bajando hasta su ombligo cada vez más y más abajo hasta sonrojarse por ver aquella perfecta V que poseía su dios griego. Inquieta bajo los pantalones de pijama grises, exponiéndolo. Ichigo mordía su labio inferior, debía controlarse de lo contrario no podría contenerse más. Inoue lo observo sonriente para después comenzar a lamer la prominente erección que tenía enfrente. Todo era tan caliente, que Ichigo sintió sus piernas temblar. Primero rodeo con la lengua la punta hinchada, se hallaba húmeda y dura. Después lamio toda la longitud de arriba hacia abajo siendo animada por los guturales gemidos que exclamaba Ichigo, quien movía las caderas al compás de su lengua –Lubrícalo Orihime- la ojigris lo llevo a su boca, comenzando con un vaivén lento sintiendo las manos de Ichigo coger su cabello para que así no le estorbase. Lamiendo y succionando con la boca aquel miembro que endurecía en su húmeda cavidad. Tan suave y aterciopelado, al igual que caliente. Tomo el miembro con una mano para apoyarse mientras seguía con el vaivén frenético, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Provocando ciertas presiones cuando llegaba hasta el fondo, haciendo que el ojimarron inclinara la cabeza y su cuerpo hacia su boca para siguiera tomándolo de lleno. Con palabras eróticas que volvían a ponerla a cien, con maldiciones que mascullaba hacia el viento. De un momento sintió como todos sus nervios se detenían, y como los bellos de sus piernas se erizaban. Estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía. Sus músculos se contrajeron al sentir cada vez más fuerte su miembro golpear contra la garganta de la ojigris. Gritando, gimiendo y enloqueciendo -¡Orihime!- Kurosaki termino por correrse sobre ella al sentir los dientes de la pelinaranja rozar contra su glande, estimulándolo; una sensación divina. Inoue se limpió con el antebrazo mientras tragaba el líquido caliente, sonrojada con la vista nublosa a punto de estallar de nuevo –Ya no puedo esperar- dijo terminando de quitarse los pantalones abultados que tenía entre los pies, para subirse a la cama recargándose contra la cabecera –Ven Orihime- obediente gateo hasta él, rápido le quito la blusa y el sostén. Deslizo con una sonrisa divertida sus bragas y la sentó sobre sus piernas para observarla de nuevo –Podría quedarme así todo el tiempo, observándote- decía echando un ojo al divino cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Desnuda ante sus ardientes ojos marrones ¿Acaso la belleza tenía que ser así de perfecta? Porque de ser así no habría algo más perfecto que la desnudez de Orihime. La ojigris comenzó a pasear su mano con lentitud por todo su torso, mientras que la mezcla de sus respiraciones hacía de todo eso más abrumador. Su mano llego de nuevo hacia su miembro, acariciándolo, con impaciencia se levantaba con ayuda de sus rodillas, acercándose; con cierta hambre.

-T-Te q-quiero dentro- Kurosaki sonrió.

-Lo sé- contesto –También quiero estar dentro de ti. Nunca será suficiente, no contigo- pronuncio a sus labios mientras la ayudaba tomándola de la cintura –H-Hoy hare lo que nunca he hecho con nadie Orihime-

-¡I-Ichigo!- gimió al sentir su miembro introducirse, lento. . .

-Voy a hacerte el amor, Orihime. . .- con fuerza alzo sus caderas envistiéndola de lleno hasta el fondo. Kurosaki bajo su rostro hasta su cuello mientras que jalaba su cabello hacia atrás para que alzara la cabeza. Mordiendo, chupando y besando ese exquisito cuello de porcelana se fue bajando hambriento hasta sus enormes senos. Los cuales fueron masajeados con sus manos haciéndola arquear la espalda pegándose más a él. Con urgencia tomo un seno con sus labios succionándolo, liberando la sinfonía de gemidos que guardaba Orihime entre su pecho mientras comenzaba a moverse impaciente. La lengua de Ichigo se arremolinaba sobre los pezones erectos, paseando sus dientes; mordiéndolos. Inoue se retorció sobre su cuerpo, aun no terminaban y ya estaba llegando al cielo. Sus piernas seguían moviéndose impacientes mientras que el ojimarron seguía con las atenciones sobre sus senos, gruñía salvaje sobre ellos haciéndola gemir más alto. Paso sus manos por su cabello para empujarlo más al placer de sus botones erectos, los cuales se hallaban rojizos y con pequeñas marcas moradas, prueba de los dientes de Kurosaki –Agárrate de la cabecera- ordeno a lo que la ojigris obedeció contenta, o más bien necesitada. Con fuerza tomo sus caderas para comenzar a envestirla, sin embargo era diferente. Algo era diferente. Algo exquisito, duro y suave a la vez. Eso era lo diferente. Ichigo la alzaba con ayuda de sus manos mientras ella apoyaba su fuerza contra la cabecera y sus rodillas, para después sentir como la azotaba duro contra su miembro, gimiendo. Y así fue el primer vaivén, tortuosamente lento cuando la alzaba y terriblemente duro al bajar, Orihime volvía su mirada para besarlo cada vez que podía, ¡Dios bendiga la experiencia! Su cuerpo temblaba por aquel baile sensual que Ichigo le regalaba. Un baile que ella daba alrededor de él, absorbiéndolo. Gimió con locura al sentir su miembro tocar con su punto, y más cuando Ichigo decidió alzarla sintiendo aquel roce contra sus paredes internas como un maldito delirio para después gritar de gozo al sentir de golpe su miembro contra aquel punto glorioso. Justo como lo deseaba –Estas temblando ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono sonriente ante una sudorosa Orihime que exhalaba por la boca abierta completamente exaltada.

-S-Se siente b-bien- sincero sonrojándose ante un sonriente ojimarron. Su confesión excito tanto a Ichigo, que sin pedir permiso comenzó de nuevo pero ahora con un vaivén más frenético, más rápido y fuerte. Saliendo por completo para después cernirse sobre ella hasta el fondo, alzando sus caderas para aumentar el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Después de unos minutos, Kurosaki tomo a Orihime para recostarla sobre la cama. Posándose sobre ella, abriéndola más con sus rodillas para colocar la punta de nuevo en su entrada.

-¿Lista?- cuestiono con el sudor por todo su pecho, sexy; pensaba Orihime, quien sin más que expectante asintió con la mirada para después terminar por arquearse de nuevo al sentir las nuevas penetraciones. Hundiéndose en lo más profundo y hondo de su intimidad, tomando todo lo que había a su paso. Orihime mordía sus nudillos para después recibir a Ichigo entre su boca, adentrando su lengua en pequeños círculos, mordiendo y jalando su inferior para gruñir sobre sus labios abiertos.

Con fuerza tomo de su cintura para girarla sobre su eje y sin más clavo sus manos en sus caderas para comenzar a penetrarla por detrás. Ichigo arqueaba la espalda al sentir el trasero de Orihime golpear su vientre bajo. Tan fuerte, tan exquisitamente duro. Con sonidos que inundaban la habitación, gemidos graves y rugidos salvajes. Palabras sucias que incitaban a la más inocente provocación. Con fuerza se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo para seguir empujando contra ella quien estaba a punto de desgarrar las suaves sabanas. Kurosaki encorvaba la espalda en un vaivén lento y tortuoso, haciendo que su abdomen chocara con la pequeña espalda húmeda de Orihime.

-¡I-Ichigo!- gimió ante tanto placer -¡M-Mas!- exigió a lo que Kurosaki volvió a girarla sobre él, en cambio Orihime se tumbó encima dominando la posición. Con sus manos recargadas sobre sus abdominales comenzó a subir y a bajar siendo observada por el ojimarron quien de tanto gozo ni se inmutaba por parpadear. Ese era el momento para el buen uso de su memoria fotográfica -¡Ichigo! ¡Tómame!- enloquecía con su cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose completamente lo que fue como dinamita para Kurosaki.

-¡Orihime. . .!- llamo de nuevo sobre ella, abriéndola al máximo para hallar ese punto que lo acabaría con todo -¡Joder! ¡Me encantas así de apretada!- Inoue volvió a sus gemidos mientras que Kurosaki entraba de nuevo sin vuelta atrás –Hime, voy a entrar y a salir rápido- explico observando como los ojos grises brillaban en la penumbra –Te va a doler. . . pero te va a gustar- expectativa con el deseo en el rostro exclamo un fuerte -¡Sí!- para recibirlo de lleno. Y tenía razón, era un dolor fuerte pero siempre era rápidamente remplazado por placer. Por lo que no sabía que sentir exactamente, estaba a punto de perderse por completo. Kurosaki lo hacía con fuerza, penetrando dentro y fuera de ella incontables veces, empujando cada vez más profundo con cada golpe hacia su intimidad. Orihime estaba algo preocupada por su espalda en ese momento, no dejaba de arquearse hacia él que se le hacía extraño no escuchar algún hueso tronar en ese momento. Y del dolor de cuello ni hablar. . .

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ahh. . .! ¡I-Ichigo!- con fuerza Orihime movía sus caderas al compás de las penetraciones, ¡No podía más! ¡Estaba por terminar! -¡Ngh! ¡Ichigo!- gemía a todo pulmón siendo tomada con vehemencia. Ichigo gruño pues llegaban las contracciones, donde las paredes internas de Orihime se apretaban exquisitas sobre su miembro palpitante. Rápido, enredo sus piernas a la cincelada cintura masculina para hacer más profundo el contacto, más duro. Sintiendo como su miembro crecía dentro de ella y se endurecía cada vez más. Los marrones ardían sobre ella mientras que el gris se derretía ante su fulminante mirada, amaba verla gemir su nombre. Kurosaki cambiaba drástico las envestidas, primero lento y suave para después rematar con fuerza salvaje. Saboreando cada sentido y sentimiento, cada placer, cada sensación sobre ella -¡I-Ichigo v-voy a correrme!- grito en un último impulso de aliento, sintiendo como su vientre comenzaba a calentarse en aumento.

-¡Si, joder! ¡Córrete para mi Orihime!- y así fue con un suspiro que llevaba su nombre. Dulce, cálido y excitante. Rebasando los límites del joven Kurosaki quien estaba por terminar de igual manera. Con su respiración pesada entrelazando sus manos con las ajenas, iba por las últimas envestidas en donde tocaba ese punto que a Inoue aun la enloquecía. Tomándola aún más duro, sintiendo llegar su clímax. Exclamando su nombre como cualquier grito de guerra -¡Uh. . .! ¡Orihime!- termino por correrse dentro de ella. Exhalando aire caliente, con la vista marrón nublosa dejando que las últimas contracciones lo invadieran, succionándolo –Eres una delicia, Hime- profirió en sus labios para después besarla tierno.

-Ichigo. . .te amo- pronuncio apretándolo contra ella, abrazándolo por el cuello con lágrimas en los ojos. Kurosaki solo atino a sonreír.

-Tardaste mucho en notarlo- reía ante el llanto de la ojigris quien lloraba aun con una sonrisa en el rostro –Siempre te he amado Orihime, y siempre lo hare- contesto ante una feliz ojigris. Sin más salió con el más mínimo cuidado para no lastimarla, tumbándose junto a ella. Tapándolos a ambos con la sabana – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Estoy bien, muy bien- recalco sonriente, a lo que el ojimarron sonrió.

- ¿Vas a quedarte Orihime?- cuestiono entre la penumbra de sus miedos, volviendo a ser ese pequeño niño que necesitaba de ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Por supuesto, pero eso no depende de mí ¿Quieres quedarte?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Claro que quiero quedarme. Pero no solo esta noche Ichigo, quiero quedarme para siempre contigo, a tu lado- pronuncio con una sonrisa entre tierna y triste. Acariciando su mejilla izquierda mientras que Kurosaki se acomodaba a su lado abrasándola, reposando su rostro sobre su pecho.

-¡Entonces hazlo!- exclamo hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos. Mientras que Orihime lo abrazaba.

-Sí, eso hare- contesto arrastrando las palabras mientras besaba su cabello. «Al menos es lo único que se me ocurre hacer por el momento. No tengo ni idea alguna de cómo luchar contra esos fantasmas que te persiguen a diario, Ichigo. Y estar contigo; aquí a tu lado. Me impide el pensamiento coherente. Necesito pensarlo mañana, tendré que tener una gran charla con Rukia. Por ahora me olvidare de todo ello. No quiero que nada estropee la felicidad que siento en este momento»

-Buenas noches, mi dulce Hime- susurro entre suspiros abrazándose mas a ella haciéndola sonreír. «Parece un niño pequeño» pensó la ojigris.

-Descansa Ichigo- mañana sería un nuevo día.

_CONTINUARA. . ._

* * *

**BIEN? ESPERO QUE MEREZCA REVIEWS QUE EL ANTERIOR TUVO MUY POCOS T_T **

**AUN ASI LOS AMO LECTORES ^^ Y SI AYUDENME PARA EL FINAL, SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA O PENSAMIENTO PORFAVOR COMPARTANLA EN SU REVIEW ^^ HASTA LA PROXIMA UP!**

**MATTA~~NEE**


End file.
